Cita inesperada
by Erzebeth K
Summary: [SemiAU] Yuri Plisetsky ha sido invitado por Viktor a su boda en Japón. Tiene toda la intención de no ir, pero sabe lo pesado que se pondrá el mayor si no asiste. Eventualmente se da cuenta que no tiene una pareja para ir a la boda, la idea de ir con Mila está completamente desechada, es por ello que, dentro de su desesperación, recurre a una agencia para (resumen completo adentro)
1. Está cordialmente invitado

**Disclaimer** : _Yuri on Ice_ no me pertenece. La imagen que uso como portada para esta historia tampoco. Así mismo, la idea original corresponde a la película The wedding day. Otra cosa, la misma idea la escribí para otro fandom hace ya mucho tiempo pero pensé que en YOI igual quedaría bien.

 **Pareja principal** : Otabek Altin x Yuri Plisetsky

 **Pareja secundaria** : Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki

 **Advertencias** : Universo semi alterno

 **Resumen** : Yuri Plisetsky de 19 años ha sido invitado por Viktor a su boda en Japón. Tiene toda la intención de no ir, sin embargo sabe lo pesado que se pondrá el peliplata si no asiste. Eventualmente se da cuenta que no tiene una pareja para ir a la boda y la idea de ir con la histérica Mila está completamente desechada, es por ello que, dentro de su desesperación, acude a una agencia para "arrendar" una novia… el problema comienza cuando aquella novia no es precisamente una mujer.

* * *

 **CITA INESPERADA**

 **UNO: Está cordialmente invitado.**

.

 _"Viktor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki_

 _Tienen el placer de comunicarle su próximo enlace matrimonial,_

 _y tienen el honor de invitarle a la ceremonia que se celebrará a las 20:00 horas el día 24 de Octubre del presente año en el salón de eventos principal del hotel HuisTenBosch ubicado en la ciudad de Hasetsu, Prefectura de Saga, Kyushu, Japón._

 _Por favor confirmar asistencia."_

— ¡Puta mierda!

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que sabía —su natal ruso, inglés y, recientemente, japonés— al indeseable mueble que siempre se ponía violento cuando estaba apurado. Yuri arrojó a la maleta un par de camisas, ropa interior, calcetines y su chaqueta con animal print, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir en Japón sin ella? Ya estaba vieja y raída pero no tenía corazón para tirarla.

Presuroso se aproximó al baño y lavó sus dientes a la velocidad de la luz. Y es que justo hoy se tenía que quedar dormido.

Hace casi un mes había recibido la invitación al matrimonio del molesto anciano y el katsudon. Claro, en su momento no le dio mayor relevancia, es más, arrojó el sobre por ahí y siguió deslizándose por el hielo. Fue Mila quien le regañó cuidar bien la invitación. Por supuesto a ella, y a todo el equipo ruso, les llegó una. Recordaba haberla escuchado chillar emocionada por su primer viaje romántico con su más reciente novio. Dolor de cabeza fue lo que sintió ante tanto grito porque fue obvio que Georgi también mostró su entusiasmo.

Una semana luego de llegada la carta, fue a visitar a su abuelo que, para su sorpresa de igual modo había sido invitado; ese idiota de Viktor parecía no estar reparando en gastos. Nikolai tuvo que desistir ante la idea de asistir al evento debido a que, en sus palabras, ya estaba demasiado viejo para viajar tantas horas. De inmediato Yuri dijo que tampoco iría, pero su abuelo fue categórico; Viktor y el otro Yuuri eran sus amigos, debía ir, además casi a modo de broma musitó que venía siendo hora que saliera en un viaje de placer con su novia. Por mucho tiempo el rubio le hizo creer que la susodicha era una de las chicas que era entrenada por Yakov y Nikolai supuso enseguida que se trataba de Mila, mostrándose satisfecho, dando por sentado que su terco nieto se la presentaría formalmente cuando estuviera listo. Yuri se atragantó con su propia saliva y el mayor rió.

Con un maldito demonio, ¿cómo iba a poder negarse ahora? Si incluso el Katsudon había ofrecido el onsen de su familia como hostal para los invitados extranjeros. ¿Y de dónde carajo se suponía que iba a sacar una novia? Vamos, que había tenido una o dos aventurillas, ¡por favor! Era un patinador famoso, era bastante atractivo y encima hasta tenía su propio club de fans; conocer mujeres nunca fue difícil para él, el tema es que nunca pasó con ninguna de la primera cita. Yuri Plisetsky estaba demasiado enfocado en su carrera.

Pronto se imaginó la horrible cara de J.J. siendo deformada en una mueca de burla por verlo aparecer sin cita en el matrimonio. ¡No! No le daría ese placer a su más grande rival en el hielo… y de paso se aseguró de recordarse patear a Viktor por haber invitado al canadiense. Yuri estuvo la siguiente semana coqueteando… intentando coquetear con sus fans, pero fue inútil. Puede que sea la belleza hecha hombre, pero a la hora de hablar con el sexo opuesto era un asco… además, estaba muy agradecido con sus seguidoras, pero estaban todas locas, lo juraba por lo más sagrado. Salir con alguna de ellas sería cavar su propia tumba y enterrarse vivo. Envidió que Mila y Georgi no tuvieran inconvenientes sobre con quien irían, ¡Si hasta Yakov iría con Lilia! Ah, fue un asco ver que ambos se hacían de rogar para que el contrario le invitara.

Fue entonces cuando, por arte de magia, chocó con aquel anuncio en internet: " _Discresión y confidencialidad aseguradas, alto nivel de recomendaciones"_. Nada más y nada menos que una escort. ¿Así de desesperado estaba? Pues sí. Además sólo sería mientras estuviera en Japón. A lo más serían 2 días; ya luego podría inventar que habían tenido muchas diferencias y un largo etcétera… lo mejor es que con la ruptura nadie le preguntaría en un largo tiempo sobre su inexistente vida amorosa. Lo malo era que había tenido que recurrir a sus ahorros en el banco; ¡la maldita cobraba carísimo!

Pero bueno…

El teléfono fijo sonó. Yuri gruñó con el cepillo aún en la boca y optó por dejar actuar a la contestadora, en tanto continuaba corriendo de un extremo a otro de su departamento. ¿Dónde había dejado su boleto de avión?

" _Señor Plisetsky, lamento molestarlo tan temprano_ _"_ Comenzó una voz masculina, Yuri la identificó como la voz del hombre con el que había hecho toda la transacción. " _Hay un pequeño problema respecto a la persona que seleccionó. Natasha está muy enferma, con fiebre, es imposible que sea ella la que viaje con ust…"_

 _Yuri alzó el teléfono y comenzó a gritar como loco que DEBÍA tener una cita esperándolo en el aeropuerto en menos de media hora para ir a Japón. No escuchó motivos ni razones y sólo colgó cuando el hombre del otro lado de la línea le aseguró que habría alguien esperándolo._

Ya con eso solucionado, bajó con su maleta, subió al taxi que había pedido y pronto se halló entrando al aeropuerto. Su estómago se contrajo al no ver a nadie acercársele cuando se aproximó a la puerta por donde estaba el avión que iría a Japón. ¿Lo habían estafado? ¡Eso le pasa por dar la mitad de la paga por adelantado! A veces pecada de idiota. Frunció el rostro y trató en vano de relajarse. ¿Qué más debía hacer? No podía no ir. Ignoró al hombre cerca de él y avanzó resignado hasta el avión. Maldijo tres mil veces a J.J.

Vio aproximarse a una azafata con una bandeja de… ¿acaso era alcohol? Se quitó el cinturón y se aproximó a ella apenas ingresó a una pequeña cabina para rellenar los vasos.

— Hola —comenzó con voz forzosamente quieta, la molestia aún lo tenía exaltado, pero tenía una última esperanza. — Me gustaría saber si revisó la correcta ubicación de los pasajeros en sus asientos —hizo una mueca ante el asentimiento de cabeza de la mujer. — Usted no entiende —musitó exasperado. No dudó en beber hasta el fondo el contenido de uno de los vasos. — ¡Necesito a alguien sentado en el 34-B!

La mujer se mostró confusa, supuso que se trabaja de un obsesivo compulsivo. Quizás no le gustaba ver un asiento vacío. Se inclinó para ver por el lado en dirección al asiento señalado y su edad, que bordaba los treinta, no fue impedimento para comentar sobre aquel atractivo y misterioso pasajero. Yuri automáticamente volteó a ver y por poco sintió desencajar la mandíbula.

No, no, no, no, no, no, mil veces no. Tenía que ser un error. Demandó a la mujer a hacer _check in_ respecto a la correcta ubicación de los pasajeros y, lejos de molestarse, la azafata amablemente se acercó y le pidió corroborar el número de su asiento. Era correcto. Hecho una furia, Yuri se acercó al hombre, aunque no dijo nada, sólo lo taladró con los ojos y lo hubiera matado con estos de ser posible. El intruso del asiento 34-B clavó sus ojos oscuros en él y le examinó por unos segundos.

— Creí que nunca me ibas a hablar, estaba pensando en decirte hola, pero imaginé que sería un poco raro e incómodo.

Yuri pensó que aquel debía ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello negro con un corte moderno, pero por sobre todo, tenía una apariencia de chico misterioso y quizás malo que le atrajo de inmediato. ¡Pero con un demonio! No podía pensar en eso ahora. Frunció aún más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Quién demonios eres?

— Otabek Altin —se presentó tranquilamente. — El señor Lébedev me mandó en reemplazo de Natasha. Me comentó que no quisiste escucharlo; ella era la única chica disponible y, como parecías tan desesperado y no pusiste peros ni condiciones, supuso que conmigo estarías conforme.

Aquella debía ser una puta broma. Yuri Plisetsky quería saltar del avión… pero dado que éste aún no estaba en movimiento, dudaba poder morir si lo hacía. Ah, pero aún estaba a tiempo de bajarse y no ir a esa estúpida boda, pero la misma azafata con la que estuvo hablando le pidió que tomara asiento puesto que el avión iniciaría despegue. El rubio reclamó pero fue en vano. Justo en ese momento otra azafata pasó con pequeños vasos con licor. Otabek tomó dos y le ofreció uno a Yuri de modo tal que las mejillas de éste estallaron en rojo y sin chistar se fue a su asiento, justo delante del pelinegro.

Otabek, al ver que el escándalo había parado, hizo una casi imperceptible mueca. En su tiempo como _male-scort_ había tenido todo tipo de trabajos, sin embargo nunca había tenido que fingir ser novio de alguien, mucho menos viajar a un país vecino a una boda. Pensó en su improvisado cliente, Yuri parecía la clase de hombre que podía conseguir sin problemas una cita y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué había recurrido a una agencia, aunque lo mejor era no inmiscuirse y limitarse a ser el arquetipo de pareja perfecta. Una de las peticiones del rubio fue aparentar tener una relación amorosa muy sólida y pues, cumpliría.

Y bueno, ya estaba ahí y un trabajo es un trabajo.

.

Para Yuri, fue el viaje más largo de su vida. Trató de relajarse respirando profundamente un par de veces. Repasó su itinerario. Llegarían a Kyushu cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Se suponía que Viktor los recibiría y luego se irían en su auto a Hassetsu. Tenían un día para descansar, al día siguiente la boda y esa misma noche se volvería a Rusia. Dos días y todo el circo del… novio habría acabado. No quería ni imaginar la cara que pondrían todos cuando se supiera que era gay. Por todos los cielos. Al menos tenía una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para haber ocultado su relación; todo el mundo sabía que el país más grande del mundo tenía leyes estrictas respecto a las relaciones homosexuales.

Trató de, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, dar vuelta y divisar a Otabek. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, era completamente atractivo. Su condición de hombre heterosexual no le impedía reconocer aquello. Las mujeres lo hacían todo el tiempo, ¿por qué entre hombres debía ser diferente? Otabek alzó la mirada del libro en el que estaba sumido y lo taladró. Yuri se removió incómodo y optó por no voltear a ver el resto del viaje.

.

Caminaron en silencio por el aeropuerto. Apenas pisó tierra firme, Yuri encendió su teléfono y leyó el mensaje de Viktor anunciando que se había atrasado un poco pero que ya estaba en camino. Le comunicó aquello al pelinegro y se sentaron en silencio en una banca cercana. Tras unos minutos, Otabek musitó que tenía hambre y fueron a la cafetería, pidieron algo y siguieron en silencio. La cabeza de Yuri estaba hecha un lío… ya había armado una historia y ahora debía cambiar TODO.

— Otabek…

—Dime.

Si bien era un hecho que no le gustaba la gente parlanchina, el mutismo de su acompañante lograba desesperarlo de igual modo.

—Estaba pensando en que no tenemos una historia sobre cómo nos conocimos —rascó su mejilla con el índice; nervioso. — ¿Te parece algo así como que eres médico de mi abuelo y…?

— No.

— ¿Por qué no? —alegó ofuscado. Si ya hasta tenía toda la historia planeada en su cabeza y harto que le había costado dar por algo medianamente bueno.

— La mayoría de las empresas no permite lazos afectivos entre sus trabajadores. Dado el caso de su historia, no es ético que un médico salga con el familiar de uno de sus pacientes —explicó. — Mejor les decimos que nos presentó un amigo en común. Es más creíble y tan cliché que siempre funciona.

— … bien.

—Si mentan algo de lo que no hablamos, déjame improvisar a mí. Estoy acostumbrado a… sacar a relucir mi imaginación.

— ¿Por eso lees?

— ¿Disculpa? —por primera vez durante esa conversación el contrario le miró con verdadera curiosidad.

— Lo digo porque te vi leer en el avión. Aunque tal vez lo hacías para no aburrirte.

— Un poco de las dos.

Justo en ese momento Viktor apareció. Traía todo un escándalo consigo y aquello era demasiado decir en un ruidoso aeropuerto lleno de gente. Encima que llamaba muchísimo la atención, fuera del hecho que es bastante famoso. Con un demonio, quería patearlo. Y quiso patearlo aún más cuando, luego de casi dejarlo sin aire por el abrazo, puso una cara de impresión del mismo tamaño de Rusia cuando Yuri le presentó a su… novio.

Iba a ser un aún más largo viaje en auto.

.

.

.

* * *

 **OtaYuri por donde lo miren. ¡Realmente los amo! Espero que les guste la historia, serán pocos capítulos.**

 **_Erzebeth.**


	2. Malos ratos e improvisación

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Notas al final

* * *

 **CITA INESPERADA**

* * *

 **DOS: Malos ratos e improvisación.**

.

—Lamento lo que pasó abajo —expresó Yuri con verdadero pesar, sentía que se lo debía. Otabek bajó el mango de su maleta y suspiró pesadamente. Una cosa era aceptar ser el novio de uno de sus clientes, otra cosa muy distinta era soportar al amigo con complejo de padre de éste.

El kazajo posó sus ojos oscuros en el rubio e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia, aún cuando los chillidos de Viktor aún aturdían sus sensibles oídos.

.

— _¡Yurio! No creo recordar haberte dado permiso para relacionarte con alguien, ¡menos que sea mayor que tú! Aún cuando parezca un buen muchacho, no te ofendas —Viktor ignoró totalmente la presencia del pelinegro, así mismo ignoró por completo los reclamos de su prometido para que se callara de una vez. ¡Qué estaba haciendo un escándalo!_

 _Pero Viktor hizo oídos sordos._

— _Dime ahora cómo le explico esto al abuelo Nikolai. Mi hijo, mi precioso hijo —lo abrazó y estrujó contra su cuerpo con falsas lágrimas que sólo lograba enojar más y más al más bajo. — Yo que siempre cuidé de ti, mi pequeño Agape. Por todos los cielos dime al menos que aún conservas tu pureza. No dudaré en hacer que este sujeto se pudra en la cárcel por abusar de un menor…_

— _¡Ya suéltame viejo tonto! —se apartó con brusquedad y no dudó en patearlo. Exigió a Yuuri que le enseñara cuál sería su habitación y jaló a Otabek para ya no exponerlo a escándalo de Viktor._

 _Además de la rabia que sintió por la exageración de Viktor, sintió vergüenza, DEMASIADA vergüenza. No es que le importara lo que pensara Otabek, es decir, confiaba en la confidencialidad y que no diría nada, sin embargo era una cuestión de orgullo. Volvería a patear a Viktor si se atrevía a retomar el tema de su pureza._

 _Pero había algo peor, oh sí. Porque fue obvio que los gritos del ruso llamaron la atención de los demás huéspedes y claro, COMO NO, el maldito de J.J. veía todo con una sonrisa de burla que no se molestaba en disimular. Al menos los otros no parecían tan cómodos con el espectáculo como el canadiense._

— _No sé cuál es su relación con Yuri —comenzó Otabek con voz profunda y tono formal. A pesar de ser jalado por el rubio, se detuvo un momento tras comprobar que las quejas de Viktor no paraban. — No culpe a Yuri por no decir nada; yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, simplemente quería ver qué tan lejos llegaba con tal de complacerme. Sin embargo nunca pensé en que mi acción pudiera dañar a alguien, por lo que le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Además está el hecho que en Rusia no está bien visto una relación entre el mismo sexo. Más aún, yo soy musulmán y mi relación con Yuri atenta contra todo lo que creo, aún así lo amo y no quiero perjudicarlo a él ni a su carrera ni a nada en su vida._

 _Yuri se quedó con la boca abierta por segunda vez en el día (la primera fue cuando supo que tendría novio). ¡Otabek era un actor increíble! ¡Qué va! El maldito estaba clamando por un Oscar. Viktor pareció conforme con tal intervención, no obstante nadie previó lo que sucedería a continuación._

— _Ay, pequeño —nadie notó el gesto de Otabek. Viktor era visiblemente más alto que él y bueno, su estatura siempre fue algo con lo que se mostró desconforme. El escandaloso ruso terminó de enjugar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco, acto seguido tomó las manos del kazajo entre las suyas y le miró con determinación. — ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¿Y los nietos? No deberían hacerme esperar demasiado._

.

— En serio no creí que te preguntaría algo como eso —siguió Yuri. — Es decir, conozco al viejo hace tiempo y sé que es efusivo y exagerado, pero…

— Tu registro de novias tiene que ser realmente desastroso con un amigo tan aprehensivo dando vueltas tan cerca de ti —mofó y no pudo reprimir una risilla al ver el rostro desencajado de Yuri. — Oh, tal parece que di en el clavo.

— No te creas que soy virgen…

— En realidad no hablaba de eso.

Yuri prefirió revolotear sus ojos verdes por la habitación. No era muy amplia, pero sí lo suficiente como para hacer caber una cama matrimonial, dos mesitas de noche, el respectivo closet y claro, el baño privado. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al sentir la penetrante mirada de Otabek sobre su persona. Se preguntó qué rayos tenía ese hombre que lo ponía en ese estado con tanta facilidad. Dejó pasar un par de segundos más, en los que el kazajo sólo se limitó a conservar su risilla de burla. Gruñó.

— ¿En serio quieres saber?

— No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer —se encogió de hombros y acto seguido se sentó al borde de la cama y estiró las piernas. Se quitó la chaqueta y Yuri la tentadora visión de sus brazos tan bien torneados. Tragó en seco. — Háblame un poco de ti.

— No soy virgen —repitió. Pareció empeñado en dejar eso MUY en claro. — En cuando a relaciones… pues, jamás he tenido algo tan serio como una novia, mi relación más larga, si es que puedo llamarlo de ese modo, sólo duró una semana… creo.

— Oh, eres del tipo _touch and go_.

— ¡Claro que no! —reclamó con las mejillas encendidas. — Todas las mujeres que he conocido son… —trató de ser elocuente. — Sólo tengo 19 años, aún no me interesa casarme ni formar una familia, no soy como el imbécil precoz de J.J. —bufó. Cayó entonces en cuenta sobre lo fácil que había sido hablar con Otabek. — Mi prioridad es mi carrera. Todo lo demás viene después.

— Pero tu carrera es bastante buena. Tu lo dijiste, tienes sólo 19 años y ya eres un patinador de talla mundial, uno de los mejores de Rusia, si no es que el mejor. Es cierto que la carrera profesional es importante, pero si fueras lo suficientemente maduro sabrías separarla de tu vida amorosa.

— ¿A quién llamas inmaduro?

— No lo hice con la intensión de ofenderte. Simplemente establecí mi punto de vista. Leí un poco sobre ti mientras te esperaba en el aeropuerto —confesó sin pizca de vergüenza. — No pareces del tipo indefenso ni de los que dude a la hora de hacer algo. Tus ojos tienen mucha determinación, como los de un soldado.

Ante ello no supo qué decir. Era la primera vez que se referían a él como un soldado y, aunque lo odiara, ya se había acostumbrado a esos tontos sobrenombres como Hada Rusa. Prefirió darle la espalda y comenzar a desempacar las pocas cosas que había traído. Más aún, debía pensar en alguna excusa para pedir un futón o algo así al katsudon porque NO dormiría en la misma cama con un desconocido porque eso reafirmaría la errada idea que Otabek tenía sobre ser un _touch and go_ , ¡que no lo era! El siempre procuraba al menos conocer un poco a la otra persona antes de siquiera darle un beso o invitarla a cenar por ahí.

En el fondo era un romántico. Lo negaría hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —comenzó Yuri tras unos minutos en silencio. Otabek apenas y le prestó atención.

— No hablo de mi vida privada con clientes.

— Oh vamos, tampoco te estoy pidiendo la clave de tu tarjeta de crédito —reclamó infantilmente—. Al menos dime de dónde eres, porque no pareces ruso.

— Soy de una pequeña localidad al norte de Almatý.

— ¿Kazajistán?

— Sí.

— Oh… ¿soy tu primer cliente masculino o ya habías tenido otros antes?

— No tengo preferencias. Trabajo es trabajo.

— ¿Alguna vez has querido acostarte con uno de ellos?

— No tengo la necesidad de responder eso.

— ¿O sea que sí?

— No tergiverses las cosas —dijo de tal modo que dio por zanjado ese tema. Tras nuevos minutos en silencio en los cuales Yuri, ceñudo al no ver aplacada su curiosidad, se dedicó a acomodar el resto de su ropa, Otabek volvió a hablar. — Por cierto, no sé si el señor Lébedev te lo comentó, pero dadas las circunstancias especiales bajo la que acudiste a los servicios, se te cobrará el 10% del total por cada beso que me des —ante la cara de desconcierto del ruso, siguió hablando. — ¿Acaso no es obvio? Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo o los demás sospecharán.

— Tiene que ser una puta broma. ¡Pagué mucho dinero por esta mierda!

— Eso te pasa por no conseguir una novia formal. Por cierto —nuevamente su discreta sonrisa coqueta, Yuri sintió que le daría algo si seguía viéndolo de ese modo. — Si lo de antes fue una excusa para acostarte conmigo, eso también te costará.

— No juegues conmigo, idiota. Casi tuve que hipotecar mi departamento para poder pagarte.

—Ese no es mi problema, soldado.

Lo maldijo, lo maldijo desde el fondo de su alma porque Otabek era demasiado bueno en su trabajo. Cómo se hacía desear el muy maldito.

.

.

.

— ¿Y cómo se conocieron? —inquirió con verdadera curiosidad, Yuuri, el tonto y adorable prometido de Viktor. Su pregunta causó la curiosidad de todos los allí presentes en la larga mesa donde cenaban. Yuri pronto sintió que el nudo de la corbata (que Viktor le había insistido en usar) le estaba apretando; ya Otabek había dicho que él se encargaría de contar la historia, ¿no? Sin embargo estaba ahí, a su lado, mudo como una planta. ¿Acaso se estaba vengando por lo que pasó en la habitación hace rato? Comenzó a odiarlo.

— Dasha, nos presentó en un bar —dijo el primer nombre que le cruzó la mente. Bueno, aquella había sido una de las chicas con las que tuvo "algo". Nadie del equipo ruso podría sospechar pues habían visto al rubio con aquella joven y sabían que eran amigos. Se sintió orgulloso de su rápida mente.

— ¿Pero qué dices, _cariño_? —su voz le pareció especialmente seductora, Yuri se erizó de pies a cabeza. — Si fue Andrey quien nos presentó porque estabas reclamando no sé qué y le pareció buena idea que conocieras a alguien para distraerte —se giró a él y le ofreció una mueca de burla que sólo Yuri pudo ver. — Fue en el cumpleaños de Dasha, ¿ya te olvidaste?

—Ah, no, no, no, no, yo solo… —y comenzó a reír sumido por los nervios. ¡Iba a matar a Otabek!

—Bueno, una equivocación la comete cualquiera —intervino Yuuri, salvando literalmente el pellejo de su contraparte rusa. Viktor ya había comenzado a verlo con cara rara. El mayor rápidamente comenzó a especular sobre el estado etílico de Yuri al momento de conocer a su novio, se imaginó los peores escenarios y eso le provocó chillar.

Por supuesto que fue ignorado, incluso por su prometido.

Lo bueno es que esa incómoda conversación no continuó y por primera vez en la vida Yuri agradeció que el ego de J.J. clamara por ser el centro de atención. Quiso patear a Otabek por debajo de la mesa, pero se distrajo cuando el katsudon avisó que iría a buscar los postres. Viktor rápidamente se ofreció a ayudarlo y Yuri no pudo evitar mirar la romántica forma en que el albino pasó un brazo por la cintura de su prometido y luego le dio un beso en la frente. Yuuri sonrojó de forma automática y apuró sus pasos a la cocina.

Yuri permaneció con rostro serio y, sin poder evitarlo, las palabras de Otabek llegaron a su cabeza. Porque él también quería sentirse así de bien con una pareja, claro que no en público, eso le daba asco. Miró al pelinegro, éste le devolvió la mirada y sonrojó. Nuevamente lo maldijo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Siento que esto quedó un poco soso(?)**

 **Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos!**

 **Les dejo un adelanto pequeñito porque soy así de buena(?**

.

 _—No se le hace muecas a la comida, Yurio, ¿es que acaso no te enseñé nada?_

 _— ¡Cállate viejo calvo!_

 _— No es correcto hablarle así a un amigo, cariño —intervino el kazajo, entrando a la cocina. Se acercó al rubio con la clara intención de que éste lo besara, mas prontamente Yuri le apartó al recordar la condición monetaria. Pudo jurar ver la mueca de mofa de Otabek. Que hombre más vengativo._

 _—¿No vas a besar a tu novio? No te cortes, Yurio, ya entendí que se quieren mucho así que, adelante._

.

 **RIP billetera de Yuri. ¡Saludos!**

 **_Erzebeth**


	3. Ofrenda de paz

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Notas al final

* * *

 **CITA INESPERADA**

* * *

 **TRES: Ofrenda de paz.**

— Agh, mi espalda me está matando.

Yuri sintió crujir toda su espalda apenas se levantó y es que había pasado la noche en el suelo junto a un par de frazadas y una almohada, en tanto Otabek durmió tranquilamente en la cama… que dicho sea de paso, era matrimonial. En un principio el ruso propuso algo tan simple como lanzar una moneda para ver quien se quedaba con la cama. Otabek intentó hacerlo razonar sobre el hecho que la cama era lo suficientemente amplia para los dos, pero Yuri, necio, insistió con la moneda.

Y si bien ganó, de igual modo acabó durmiendo en el suelo. ¿Por qué? Muy fácil, Otabek no quiso dormir en el suelo y, aunque Yuri odiara admitirlo, ese sujeto lo tenía en sus manos. Y dado que rechazó la idea de dormir ambos en la misma cama, Otabek no volvió a ofrecer aquello y con una sonrisa de burla le dio las buenas noches al rubio.

— Podría hacerte un masaje si quieres. Claro, eso sumaría un par de billetes en la cifra total… aunque no creo que a un patinador exitoso como tú le cueste desembolsar el dinero.

— ¿Sabes? No te haría mal ser un poco más amable con la gente. Alguien podría hacer correr el rumor de tu horrenda personalidad y no sería bueno para tu negocio.

— Já —Otabek se acomodó de tal forma en la cama que su rostro quedó justo a la altura del ruso que estaba sentando en el suelo sobre las frazadas que había usado para dormir. — ¿En serio crees que a la gente le interesa mi personalidad?

— Podría.

— No me hagas reír —negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. — Eres probablemente el único que sabe como soy, y sólo por el hecho que he estado contigo más tiempo que con el resto.

— Oye, y si no tienes sexo, ¿qué haces con ellos toda la noche?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tengo sexo con mis clientes?

— Simplemente que cobras carísimo y hasta donde sé, no todos son millonarios.

— Conversamos. Bebemos vino. Eso.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha pagado por…?

— Apenas un par —cortó tajante. Se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, dándole la espalda al rubio y arrojó la prenda al suelo, luego hizo lo mismo con su bóxer, sin pizca de vergüenza. — Si quieres ducharte conmigo, ya sabes lo que debes hacer —sonrió burlón, sin reprimirse ante el desconcierto de Yuri. Prefirió ahogar sus risas dentro del baño.

.

.

Yuri apoyó el codo sobre la mesa de la cocina y la cabeza sobre la palma. Pensó que para ser el día de la boda las cosas estaban extrañamente tranquilas. A un costado, el Yuuri japonés preparaba el almuerzo; ya era bastante tarde y todos, salvo él había desayuno. El dueño de casa tarareaba una canción que no supo identificar. Alzó una ceja en tanto llevó una cucharada de cereal a su boca.

Agradeció haber despertado lo suficientemente tarde como para no volver a comer con todos y arriesgarse a quedar nuevamente en ridículo por culpa de su "novio". Aunque Otabek igual había despertado tarde y de hecho seguramente seguía en la ducha. A su cabeza acudió la imagen del kazajo desnudo y poco le faltó para atragantarse con una hojuela de chocolate.

Maldito, mil veces maldito. Comenzaría a pensar desde ahora una excusa para no almorzar con todos. Podría decir que quería recorrer la ciudad… eso le serviría para huir por unas horas.

— ¿No deberías estar arreglándote, cerdo? —musitó al ver que el japonés aún estaba con ropa holgada, no obstante, de apariencia cómoda.

— Hoy no tengo planeado salir sino hasta después del almuerzo —explicó con la amabilidad que le caracterizaba. Yuri le vio hacer una mueca al momento que se le cayó la cuchara con la que revolvía. La tomó y buscó otra.

— ¡Oh! ¿Te arrepentiste de casarte? Bueno, yo también lo haría si mi prometido fuera ese viejo escandaloso.

— ¿Ah? No —rió nervioso. — ¿Cómo crees? Pero la boda es en tres días. Así que…

— ¿Hah? —sus malas pulgas salieron a flote y Yuuri sobresaltó al escuchar el cuenco con cereal golpear bruscamente la mesa. — Oye, podría jurar que mi invitación dice que hoy es la boda.

— Oh —se quedó meditando unos segundos. — Probablemente mi mamá se equivocó de invitación. Es que al principio queríamos casarnos el 24 —se apresuró a decir ante la ira creciente del ruso, — pero cometimos el error de mandar a hacer un lote de invitaciones sin antes consultar en el salón de eventos si tenían disponible ese día. Por suerte no enviamos ninguna antes de corroborar. Excepto por la tuya, es que Viktor quería pedirte algo… pero me parece que no lo ha hecho —volvió a reír nervioso. — Y bueno, supongo que el resto llegó antes para aprovechar de hacer turismo.

— Ese viejo no me ha dicho nada —soltó un bufido e inmediatamente pensó en Otabek. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera decirle que su tarifa subiría debido al aplazamiento del matrimonio. Volvió a bufar.

— No se le hace muecas a la comida, Yurio —reprendió el ruso mayor entrando a la cocina, acercándose luego a su prometido para abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un beso en le mejilla. Luego volvió su atención a Yuri. — ¿Es que acaso no te enseñé nada?

— ¡Cállate viejo calvo!

— No es correcto hablarle así a un amigo, _cariño_ —intervino el kazajo, también entrando a la cocina. Se acercó al rubio con la clara intención de que éste lo besara, mas prontamente Yuri le apartó al recordar la condición monetaria. Pudo jurar ver la mueca de mofa de Otabek. Que hombre más vengativo.

— ¿No vas a besar a tu novio? No te cortes, Yurio, ya entendí que se quieren mucho así que, adelante.

Yuri maldijo al cielo y al infierno. Vio a Otabek parado justo enfrente de él y pensó que si iba a tener que prácticamente darle su sueldo del próximo mes, al menos tenía que valer la pena. Posó sus manos alrededor del cuello del contrario y se acercó a su cuerpo antes de darle un beso que distó mucho de ser casto. Se apoderó con fiereza de los labios ajenos, disfrutándolos desde el primer contacto. Otabek intentó separarse de él, ¡Yuri se estaba aprovechando! Incluso tal vez vengándose por haber dormido en el suelo. Sintió ganas de apartarlo de un empujón, mas odió admitir que ese sentimiento aminoró poco a poco en tanto los dedos de Yuri dibujaban círculos imaginarios en su cuello… era muy relajante.

Apenas y se despegaron lentamente, viéndose a los ojos. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, tanto Yuuri como Viktor tenían los ojos puestos en ellos; Yuri se incomodó.

— Buenos días, _amor_ —escupió Otabek con el rostro inexpresivo. El ruso sintió la urgente necesidad de volver a besarlo, sin embargo él se alejó de él para ayudar al japonés. Viktor se acercó a su ex pupilo y se sentó a su lado, sonriente.

— Van enserio ustedes dos, ¿eh? —susurró para sólo ser oído por su compatriota. El aludido sonrojó en el acto.

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia, anciano!

— Me alegra que la hayas conocido. Yurio, estabas dándote muy mala fama con tantos romances… aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás ese fue tu raro modo de ocultar lo tuyo con Otabek.

Yuri hizo una mueca. Sin poder evitarlo, posó los ojos en Otabek y cada uno de sus movimientos.

— No debería avergonzarte estar enamorado de un hombre —siguió Viktor mirando ahora por unos segundos a su prometido antes de volver su atención a Yuri. — Es evidente que no todos entienden, pero es tu vida y debes velar por tu felicidad antes que nada. Además, todo lo que has ganado nadie te lo puede quitar. Mucho menos pueden negar tu talento.

.

.

Yuri concluyó que lo mejor que podría hacer sería evitar al kazajo durante el resto del día y es que, con algo de suerte, él se olvidaría de añadir cierta cantidad a la tarifa final; sin embargo Viktor tuvo la "brillante" idea de hacer que ambos le acompañen a la última clase de baile de salón que tenía con Yuri, así de paso practicarían un poco porque su padrino de bodas no podía hacer el ridículo…

Un "ups" y una risilla tonta fue lo único que hizo Viktor cuando Yuri le escupió en la cara que en ningún momento había aceptado ser su padrino.

De todos modos fue arrastrado a la clase de baile. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Y qué incómodo! Por favor, él era Yuri Plisetsky, uno de los mejores patinadores de su generación, incluso la vieja bruja de Lilia se había mostrado conforme con él en su momento con sus pasos de ballet. Bailar vals sería pan comido.

Error.

Pisó los pies de Otabek tantas veces que en serio creyó en cualquier momento el kazajo se abalanzaría sobre él y le arrancaría los ojos. Bueno… en ese momento tuvo que reconocer que Otabek sí era un caballero al no objetarle nada y, de hecho, ayudarle guiándolo por el salón para acabar bien aunque sea una pieza de baile. Yuri se preguntó si lo hacía por seguir con el acto de novio perfecto o si de verdad pretendía ayudarlo al verlo tan frustrado con sus pies.

Por alguna razón no volvió a sentirse cómodo en presencia de Otabek y anunció que regresaría caminando. Yuuri fue el primero, y en realidad el único que intentó persuadirlo para que subiera al auto. Otabek miraba a otro lado y ya Viktor había sospechado que había algo raro en todo ese asunto. Yuuri continuó insistiendo que si bien no era la primera vez que estaba en Japón, podría perderse y eso sería un caos. El ruso le quitó importancia y dijo que llamaría si tenía contratiempos.

En el peor de los casos usaría el gps de su teléfono.

Por primera vez se sintió tranquilo al caminar por la calle como cualquier persona. Supuso que el no haber puesto nada en sus redes sociales (por increíble que sonara). Pero es que ni él diría que está en Japón por la boda de Viktor, no ante la amenaza que las Yuri's angels comenzaran a especular sobre con quién iría a la boda y luego comenzaran a acosarlo. Bueno, si era realista era bastante probable que ellas ya supieran que estaba ahí.

Aún así aprovechó y visitó varios lugares y sí, no pudo evitar comprar una camiseta increíble de animal print que vio por ahí.

Antes de emprender su camino a la casa, pasó a otra tienda…

.

.

Ondeó un pedazo de papel higiénico, que hizo alusión a la bandera de _tregua,_ antes de ingresar a la habitación que compartía con Otabek. El pelinegro no hizo comentario ni gesto alguno ante la llegada del ruso. Aún le dolían mucho los pies. Yuri ingresó por completo a la habitación, cargando una bandeja con dos vasos grandes con pajilla.

— Es una ofrenda de paz —comenzó. No se atrevió a mirar al kazajo, su orgullo y mejillas rojas por la vergüenza se lo impedía. — Te compré un batido de fresa —sacó uno de los vasos y se lo ofreció, rogando para que él lo aceptara. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ello ocurriera. Yuri suspiro de alivio.

— Esto no te librará del masaje en los pies que te haré darme —musitó, para luego sorber un poco. El Yuri sonrió suavemente antes de tomar valor y sentarse a los pies de la cama.

— Pensé que iba a ser más fácil —siguió Yuri, clamando por romper el silencio que se había cimentado. El kazajo posó sus ojos en él; la bombilla aún en su boca le daba un aspecto gracioso, mas Yuri no comentó nada al respecto.

— Asumo a que creíste que iba a ser casi como patinar en hielo.

— ¿Cómo rayos haces para saber lo que la gente piensa?

— No adivino lo que la gente piensa. Lo que pasa es que tú eres como un libro abierto —explicó sin más.

— Sí claro —sorbió un poco de batido, gruñendo. — ¿Por qué no me cuentas algo de ti? —pidió, ya sin la prepotencia que le caracterizó la primera vez que le hizo una pregunta similar. Otabek frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Por qué no? Simplemente para tener tema de conversación.

— Mhm —el silencio se mantuvo por varios minutos, lo justo para que ambos terminaran sus batidos. Otabek dejó su vaso sobre la mesa de noche y luego se acomodó sobre el respaldo de la cama. — Soy alérgico al suavizante barato, hubo un tiempo en que patiné sobre hielo, así como tu… claro que jamás llegué a ser tan bueno. Pero sí me gustaba bastante. Hubo un tiempo que me fui a Canadá y estuve entrenando allá unos años… para cuando volví a Almatý me enteré que mi madre estaba muy enferma, nadie me dijo nada. Poco después murió y solo quedamos mi hermana y yo —se hizo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. Yuri se sintió tan mal que no supo qué decir. — Acabé dejando el patinaje y busqué un trabajo para ayudar en los estudios de mi hermana. Estoy muy orgulloso de ella, ¿sabes? Estudia periodismo en una universidad muy buena en Inglaterra…

— Otabek…

— No te dije esto para que sientas pena por mi —interrumpió. — De hecho, creo que contarte algo sensible de mi vida es el mejor modo para que no vuelvas a preguntarme por algo. De hecho, puede que todo sea mentira.

— No me creas idiota. Nadie es tan buen actor —hizo una mueca rara. Hizo amago de acercarse más a él, pero se arrepintió. — No soy quien para juzgarte, no podría —el silencio de Otabek logró desesperarlo. Aclaró su garganta y prefirió cambiar el tema. — ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

— Aruzhan.

— Se nota que la quieres mucho.

— Muchísimo. Siempre cuidé de ella, y, aunque no me agradó cuando apareció con su novio, vi que era tan feliz que simplemente tuve que dar un paso al lado.

— Aún así creo que no erro al decir que siempre estás pendiente de ella.

— Siempre va a ser mi hermanita.

Yuri sonrió. Otabek le vio interrogante y con el ceño levemente fruncido, más sin abandonar la pose en la que tan cómoda se encontraba.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿En serio quieres saber de mi?

— Sería lo más justo. Además, creo que lo que dice la prensa o tus fans alocadas tiene mucha fantasía de por medio.

— Bueno… —infló los mofletes. Otabek tenía razón, la gente exageraba mucho las cosas, nadie se tomaba el tiempo de conocerlo, nadie excepto sus compañeros del equipo nacional ruso. Meditó unos segundos. — Soy gran parte de lo que se dice de mí: competitivo, mal hablado, temperamental, es cierto que tengo mala fama de salir con muchas chicas, pero la mayoría son solo amigas, o amigas de Mila a las cuales han fotografiado junto a mí, luego la gente inventa mil cosas —hizo una pausa. Otabek lo miraba con atención y eso lo puso nervioso. — Mi abuelo es la persona que más quiero en el mundo, siempre hemos sido solo él y yo… no conocí a mi madre, murió en el parto y mi padre se fue, según mi abuelo porque no pudo soportar el dolor, no sé —se encogió de hombros. — A veces creo que es su modo de justificar a su hijo.

— Es posible.

— Y… me gustan los piroshki, muchísimo, pero sólo los de mi abuelo. A veces los preparo, pero no me quedan tan bien como a él.

— Eres tan básico —rió Otabek, más sin pizca de mofa.

— ¿A quién llamas básico? Cara de puerta.

— Espero que hayas encontrado el gusto al suelo, Yuri.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Se suponía que volveríamos a lanzar la moneda!

— Yo no acordé nada, _cariño_ —el sarcasmo fue notorio. — Oh, y ni creas que me he olvidado de sumar lo del beso a lo que me debes.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaa. Subo seguido porque estoy de buen humor.**

 **La mayoría de los comentarios que me dejan los respondo, lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso con los que no tienen cuenta, así que usaré esta instancia para aclarar unas cosillas.**

 **Esta historia es Semi-AU por el hecho que el único que no sigue el canon de patinador es Otabek, todo el resto es igual a la historia original. Oh, también me basé en el hecho que Otabek nunca participó en ninguna competencia digamos "importante" por eso no es conocido en el mundo del patinaje artístico.**

 **Les dejo un adelantito de lo que se viene.**

 _Cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. No había rastros de Yuri, aunque sí, la cabeza le dolía un poco. Seguramente había mezclado algo en algún momento de la noche. Se removió entre las sábanas, tratando de quitar los restos de pereza del cuerpo, a su vez forzando a su cabeza a recordar la noche anterior. La salida al bar fue más divertida de lo que pudo haber imaginado y…_

 _Sintió como se le congelaba la sangre_.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Queda poco para terminar.**

 **_Erzebeth.**


	4. Despedida de soltero

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Notas al final

 **Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene LEMON.

* * *

 **CITA INESPERADA**

* * *

 **CUATRO: Despedida de soltero.**

Le gustara o no, Yuri aún tenía que aguantar un par de noches durmiendo en el suelo. Otabek no podía ni llegar a dimensionar cuántas veces el ruso quiso patearle su atractiva cara; era la primera vez que Yuri se sentía tan controlado por alguien, ¡ni siquiera Yakov y Lilia tenían ese impacto en su vida! No obstante, un rayo de esperanza nació cuando Yuuri, alentado por Mila y las otras chicas, comunicó que saldría, pues las féminas insistieron en que debía tener una despedida de soltero y SIN Viktor. Por supuesto que el mayor hizo una rabieta de proporciones, pero Mila ganó. Era increíble el poder que tenía esa mujer.

¿Cómo beneficiaba esto a Yuri? ¡Muy simple! Y es que no sólo su contraparte japonesa fue arrastrado por ese grupo de hormonadas que clamaba por una mísera excusa para ir a ver hombres bailando semidesnudos, ¡Otabek también fue arrastrado a eso! Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar cómo es que acabó metido en ese lío; lo único importante aquí es que podría usar la cama y eso fue algo que casi le hizo llorar de felicidad. Se aseguraría de usarla toda, así luego Otabek no podría sacarlo.

Era perfecto.

Bueno… no tanto, al quedarse en el onsen, tendría que aguantar los lloriqueos de Viktor. Lástima. No todo podía ser tan bueno.

Otra cosa que debió admitir es que tener dolor de espalda no había sido del todo tan malo, y eso porque, tras haberle dado el masaje en los pies a Otabek (vale, que se lo debía), el kazajo lo dejó boca abajo en la cama y, sin mediar palabra, le dio el mejor masaje de su vida. Tan bueno fue que se quedó dormido y Yuuri tuvo que ir a despertarlo para cenar con todos.

El reloj pasaba de las diez de la noche. Yuri vio a Otabek arreglarse en silencio. El ruso masticaba una tira de regaliz, sin despegar los ojos del kazajo, ah, ¡pero toda la culpa la tenía ese idiota por haberse arreglado tanto!

Ni hablar de su perfume. Aquello era todo un nuevo mundo para Yuri, porque nunca antes se sintió así de atraído a un hombre, más bien, a nadie. Nadie nunca lo había desafiado al nivel de Otabek, porque sí, tenía rivales en el hielo, como J.J. pero Otabek era… ¿cómo explicarlo? No, de hecho no podía, no tenía las palabras.

— Asegúrate de no estar en la cama cuando vuelva.

— _Asegúrate de no estar en la cama cuando vuelva_ —le mofó con voz tonta. — No eres mi jefe, anciano.

— Yo eso lo pondría un poco en duda —de igual modo le respondió con una mofa, mas ésta se tornó en un coqueteo descarado que hizo bullir las mejillas del rubio. Otabek notó esto y en un rápido movimiento se acercó a la cama y acorraló a Yuri. — Ya me voy, _soldado_ —anunció, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos contrarios.

— ¿Ahora vas a besarme? —inquirió rebelde, intentando por todos los medios que su nerviosismo no se hiciera tan evidente.

— Eso quisieras —se irguió y se acomodó la ropa tranquilamente. — Si fuera yo quien tomara la iniciativa, cosa que de antemano te digo jamás ocurrirá, no podría agregarlo a tu deuda.

— ¿O sea que sólo debo seducirte para que todo sea gratis?

— Quiero verte teniendo suerte en eso —retó, su mofa fue más notoria aún y salió de la habitación.

.

.

La música estridente de aquel bar logró incomodarla, sin embargo pronto dejó aquello de lado, pues una de las amigas de Yuuri le pasó unas antenitas que en las puntas tenían mariposas, además de un buen montón de serpentinas y demás cotillón que claro, no dudaron un segundo en arrojar el pobre japonés que no hacía más que reír nerviosamente ante lo que hacían sus amigas.

Una mujer de cabello castaño, Minako, no hesitó en pedir al barman, emocionada, una ronda de vodka y todas las ahí presentes, salvo por Yuuri y él mismo, bebieron hasta el fondo el contenido del vaso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las risas se hicieron más estridentes y más de una se fue a bailar por ahí. Otabek no se separó del japonés en todo ese rato, primero porque no conocía a las otras y segundo, porque en verdad el novio lucía incómodo y hasta cierto punto, se preocupó. Ya a segundo plano pasó su lamento sobre cómo es que había terminado en esa situación.

Tras rechazar cordialmente la invitación de Mila para que le acompañaran a la improvisada pista de baile, Otabek no hesitó en sacar a relucir la duda que —desde que pidieron la primera ronda de licor— asaltó su cabeza.

— ¿No bebes?

— Ah —se removió incómodo. — Es que —comenzó dubitativo. — No me gustaría estar mañana con resaca. Aún hay que ver varias cosas para que el matrimonio salga perfecto.

— Si sólo bebes sake, no tendrás resaca —informó el kazajo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. No era un asiduo bebedor, pero sí había aprendido, luego de malas experiencias, que beber varias cosas durante una noche era una idea bastante mala.

— Ah…

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió al tiempo que le ofrecía un vaso a Yuuri que cada segundo lucía más nervioso. — ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareciera que en cualquier momento vas a desmayarte.

— Probablemente lo haga —rió sin ganas. — Prefiero no beber, mis resacas son horribles, me conozco, una vez empiezo no paro y siempre —enfatizó la palabra, — acabo haciendo espectáculos que luego hacen que me quiera matar —inevitablemente recordó aquel evento luego del _grand prix_ , bueno, lo recordaba por todas las fotos y vídeos que le mostraron, lo cual hacía todo aún más vergonzoso. Suspiró.

— Pues, en ese caso —mencionó el kazajo tras unos segundos en silencio. — Estar ebrio no es la única forma que tienes para disfrutar de tu despedida —se puso de pie y obligó al japonés a hacer lo mismo. Sólo sería bailar, quizás comer y bueno, mirar a uno que otro hombre bailando por ahí en paños menores. Yuuri era del tipo tímido, nada más había que mirarlo para darse cuenta de ello y, aún cuando apenas y lo conocía, creyó que lo justo era hacer que disfrutara esa noche.

Y fue una suerte para él que bastó apenas unos minutos para lograr su cometido y por fin ir a divertirse.

.

.

Yuri quería darse un tiro… o dos, o mejor, usar esos dos tiros y hacer de una vez que Viktor dejara de molestarlo. Ya estaba harto. Sólo estaban ellos y Chris en SU habitación y los quería echar a patadas porque sencillamente no entendían que él NECESITABA descansar porque su espalda estaba hecha un puto asco. Retomar los entrenamientos con semejante desastre iba a matarlo. Viktor no dejaba de lloriquear sobre que un grupo de locas había raptado a su prometido y que ahora no podría dormir porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a estar con Yuri. Los rubios se miraron entre sí, incómodos y fue Chris el que sugirió decirle a los que habían quedado en el onsen que se juntaran para ir a por unas copas.

Viktor acabó cediendo, así mismo varios de los huéspedes, incluso Yuri fue arrastrado por insistencia del novio. Bah, al menos sería Viktor quien pagara su parte.

Pero como era obvio, un grupo de hombres ebrios era una muy, pero muy mala idea. Yuri huyó apenas se le dio la oportunidad… que el resto se matara con el alcohol, le importaba un demonio. ¡Él sólo quería descansar! ¡Que no lo ha hecho desde que llegó a ese maldito país!

Ponerse el pijama y luego acurrucarse fue la mejor sensación de su vida. No cambiaría ello ni por todo el oro de China. Que Otabek se jodiera, no le iba a pasar la cama.

.

.

Si en una primera instancia la música le había parecido molesta y muy alta, Otabek ahora no podía sino clamar por más. Las melodías de _euro dance_ siempre habían sido sus favoritas. Dio rienda suelta a sus sentidos, llenándolos cada vez más de licor. Al sólo beber vodka suponía que al día siguiente no tendría resaca (esperaba), y lo importante era que, como Yuuri no bebería, sería el conductor designado… porque las mujeres que les acompañaban, estaba seguro, estaban en peor estado de él.

Y aquello lo comprobó cuando vio a la hermana del japonés arrojar unos billetes al bailarín que tenía cerca.

Otabek no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se encontraba de vuelta en el onsen. Estaba molesto, quería seguir festejando; no recordaba la última vez que había salido sólo porque sí y por lo mismo había olvidado lo divertido que era. Dio un rápido vistazo no pudo evitar la risilla; las amigas de Yuuri estaban todas medio muertas y acomodadas de cualquier forma en los sillones de la entrada. A duras penas ayudó al japonés a acomodarlas y luego, a tropezones y, omitiendo el ofrecimiento de Yuuri para ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con el ruso.

En el mayor silencio que pudo, abrió la puerta y vio durmiendo a Yuri en la cama. Rió apenas al pensar en una forma de molestarlo. Movió suavemente su hombro y apenas él dio a la vista sus orbes claros, Otabek no dudó en poner uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del ruso, impidiendo así que haga cualquier tipo de ruido. Se quitó el abrigo, acto seguido se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó posesivamente. Yuri sobresaltó ante la acción del kazajo y lo apartó bruscamente, no obstante Otabek emitió una mueca y en una muda orden le obligó a no volver a interrumpirlo.

Yuri sintió una descarga ante el beso. ¿Tanto había bebido con Viktor que ahora deliraba con su "novio"? Apretó los dientes en un intento de calma, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano; Otabek le hacía sentir emociones que lo volvían loco de gusto. Decidió finalmente ceder y correspondió a sus besos de forma apasionada y decidida. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena y le escuchó gemir suavemente ante la acción; las hormonas de Yuri se dispararon y su cuerpo ardió... se percató de cuánto en verdad deseaba a ese hombre. Desvió sus labios a la mejilla del moreno y la mordió suavemente, luego bajó a su cuello, lo besó y mordisqueó... sus manos traviesas tuvieron contacto directo con la piel de la espalda de Otabek, quien sobresalto levemente ante el toque; las manos Yuri estaban frías.

El ruso rió suavemente y prosiguió a desabotonar la camisa del contrario; no era ningún niño, sabía perfectamente a dónde conducía todo y quería seguir, vaya que sí quería. Por supuesto que Otabek en ello no mostró demoras y también despojó de sus ropas, luego bajó para besarle el pecho y Yuri suspiró de placer, deseoso, se mordió el labio ante las estimulantes caricias que le eran brindadas mientas era privado de cada rastro de ropa.

Buscó los labios de su amante y los devoró. Encontró que no era justo que él ya estuviera desnudo y Otabek aún conservara el pantalón, por lo que rápidamente quitó todo vestigio de prenda masculina y se acomodó sobre él, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, deleitándose, hambriento por más, porque ese hombre de verdad despertaba algo en él que nadie más era capaz.

Y no podía, en verdad no podía, aunque hubiese querido ya no podía separarse de él. Lo abrazó con fuerza para impedir que se apartase. Con lentos movimientos Otabek guió a Yuri hasta quedar sobre él, manejando la situación. Besó deseoso el vientre bajo del ruso y el aludido no contuvo su gemido. Pensó en que si el rubio en algún momento tuvo dudas, debió haberlas hecho saber antes de empezar con eso ya que ahora era inútil cualquier esfuerzo por controlarse. Todo pasó a ser inevitable, los besos se tornaron más intensos. Desechó cualquier otro pensamiento y se encaró al presente. Otabek empezó con movimientos suaves y exquisitos para probar la piel nívea que tanto se le antojaba. Hasta se dio el lujo de que su boca explorara cada centímetro. Yuri reaccionó arqueando la espalda y echando atrás la cabeza… también lo deseaba. Todo lo demás pasó tan rápido, que lo único que Yuri supo fue que se encontraba acostada abajo del kazajo y que éste, con movimientos libidinosos, se iba apoderando poco a poco de él, inundando de placer incontenible cada parte de su cuerpo deseoso.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. No había rastros de Yuri, aunque sí, la cabeza le dolía un poco. Seguramente había mezclado algo en algún momento de la noche. Se removió entre las sábanas, tratando de quitar los restos de pereza del cuerpo, a su vez forzando a su cabeza a recordar la noche anterior. La salida al bar fue más divertida de lo que pudo haber imaginado y…

Sintió como se le congelaba la sangre.

Levantó la sábana y se vio completamente desnudo. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior asaltaron su cabeza. Era su culpa, él provocó a Yuri y claro, él ni tonto ni perezoso por supuesto que no intentó detenerlo. Se sentó en la cama, procurando estar bien cubierto por si al ruso se le ocurría entrar de pronto. Su ropa aún estaba en el suelo. Se sintió más molesto consigo mismo que jamás en su vida.

Porque él nunca había tomado la iniciativa con un cliente. Vamos, ¿a quién podía gustarle que alguien pague por tus servicios? No le había mentido a Yuri, apenas dos mujeres en el pasado llegaron a ese extremo con él, pero ahora… ahora era distinto porque fue él quien se pasó de la raya.

Y todo por haber bebido de más, porque estaba seguro que sobrio jamás habría llegado a este punto.

Aprovechó el hecho de que el ruso no estaba; se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y con la misma rapidez acomodó las cosas en la maleta y la escondió bajo la cama. Lamentablemente tuvo que esperar hasta que todos estuvieron dormidos para poder irse. A Yuri, quién vio únicamente a la hora de la cena, ni siquiera lo miró, lo ignoró totalmente y cuando parecía inevitable el hecho de tener que hablarle, se refugió en la habitación del japonés, inventando una excusa para hablar con él. Aprovechó para disculparse por los inconvenientes que le había causado el día anterior y, más aún, usó aquella instancia para, indirectamente, despedirse y desearle un feliz matrimonio.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, hizo abandono de la residencia. Aunque antes de irse dejó un sobre a Yuri junto a una pequeña carta.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Justo en éste momento estoy viéndome en el espejo, como ese meme que dice "¿por qué eres así?"**

 **NO ME MATEN POR AMAR EL DRAMA**

 **La personalidad de Otabek es tan misteriosa que me tomo ciertas libertades al ser ésta una historia donde él no sigue el canon, pero igual traté, juro por dios que traté que no quedara tan OoC ;_;**

 **¿Qué me dicen del lemon? Traté de hacerlo suave(?)**

 **Como siempre, les dejo un avance. Lo siguiente que cuelgue será el final.**

.

 _Y Yuri pensó que en cualquier otra instancia estaría quizás tan emocionado como los novios (disimulando todo, claro está. No perdería su estilo justo ahora), pero no había rastro de Otabek y eso lo distrajo completamente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo buscó con la mirada por todo el salón, incluso durante un momento de la ceremonia, le hizo gestos a Yuuri, preguntándole acerca del kazajo y él, apenas con un gesto le dio a entender que no sabía de su paradero._

.

 **Insisto, ¡NO ME MATEN!**

 **_Erzebeth**


	5. No me apartes de tu lado (1)

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Notas al final

* * *

 **CITA INESPERADA**

* * *

 **CINCO: No me apartes de tu lado. (Primera parte)**

Despertó exaltado. A duras penas se sentó sobre el suelo; la espalda de dolía a horrores. Para su sorpresa, la cama estaba tal cual y como la dejó ayer… lo sabía porque ahí se encontraba, intacta, la rosa roja que compró especialmente para él, ¿había pecado de cursi? Ni siquiera sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, sólo se dejó guiar por un comentario que había escuchado de una de las chicas que también era entrenada por Yakov. Se sintió mal por el rechazo, mas prontamente se preguntó dónde estaría Otabek, la duda sobre dónde había dormido asaltó sus pensamientos. ¿Le habría pedido a Yuuri otra habitación para así no tener que verlo? El japonés era bastante discreto, seguramente no comentaría nada al respecto.

Era tonto sentirse mal por un polvo. Ambos estaban ebrios, bueno, Otabek más que él, ¿pero no se supone que hay una regla no escrita que dicta que ebrio, cualquier cosa que hagas no tiene validez? No obstante sí le importó y más de lo que cualquiera podría creer. Suspiró, acto seguido sobresaltó al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesa de noche. ¡Era tardísimo! Pasado las dos de la tarde… el matrimonio era a las siete, pero él debía estar en el salón de eventos a las seis de la tarde; después de todo, era el padrino de bodas.

Y alguien debía calmar los nervios del tonto de Viktor.

Gruñó molesto al percatarse que nadie había tenido la delicadeza de ir a despertarlo. Se duchó tranquilamente y rebuscó en su maleta algo cómodo para ir por la casa. ¿Por qué tenía sus cosas en la maleta? Pff, obvio, Otabek se adueñó completamente del clóset. Salió de la habitación y entonces notó el revuelo que había por todas partes… parecía manicomio.

Respondió con monosílabos cada una de las preguntas que le hacían; tenía todos sus pensamientos enfocados en el kazajo. Antes de darse cuenta tuvo que nuevamente cambiarse de ropa e irse junto a un sobreexcitado Viktor al salón de eventos; el mayor reclamaba porque, según él, había aún que ver algunos detalles y Yuri no tuvo más opción que acompañarlo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez… vale, que Nikiforov era un dolor en el trasero, pero así y todo lo consideraba su amigo, igual que al cerdo japonés, así que…

Yuri se sabía atractivo y sabía también que el traje le quedaba a la perfección, sin embargo sentía como si la corbata estuviera cortándole la circulación. En ese momento sólo podía ver a Viktor de un lado a otro del salón; el traje completamente blanco que usaba le hacía resaltar los ojos. Suspiró y se sentó en la primera silla que vio disponible. Se preguntó cómo se vería Otabek con traje y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Suerte para él que justo en ese momento Viktor se acercó y le pasó una pequeña caja que hizo énfasis debía cuidar con su vida. El joven ruso enarcó una ceja, fastidiado y la abrió, dejando a la vista dos relucientes argollas de matrimonio.

— Tuviste que haber gastado una fortuna en estas cosas.

— Yuuri lo merece —comentó sin más, restándole importancia al valor monetario de dichos anillos.

— Menos mal —mofó. — Pensé que iban a usar las baratijas que el cerdo compró cuando estábamos en Barcelona.

— No me mal entiendas, Yurio —hizo esa sonrisa astuta que reservaba sólo para algunas ocasiones. En su anular aún cargaba la 'baratija' que había supuesto un antes y un después en su relación con Yuuri. Jamás podría despreciar dicha joya que representaba tanto y estaba llena de recuerdos. — Leí por ahí que cuando te casas es mejor usar anillos nuevos, pero éste —señaló su mano. — Vale mucho más que los de esa caja que tienes.

— ¡Hmph! Viejo cursi —Viktor sólo sonrió.

— Hay algo que quisiera saber —comentó, cambiando totalmente de tema. — No estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que he visto antes a Otabek. ¿Patina?

Por unos segundos Yuri sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Creyó congelar cuando Viktor comentó el creer conocer al kazajo; casi de inmediato pensó en que Viktor también había recurrido al servicio de scorts, a decir verdad no le hubiera sorprendido, el mayor no tenía la mejor de las reputaciones, todo había cambiado hace cuatro años, cuando conoció al japonés. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? La gente de verdad puede cambiar para mejor. Sus pensamientos lo guiaron a Otabek y recordó que le había dicho que solía patinar, pero que luego de lo de su madre acabó por dejarlo. El patinaje artístico no era un deporte barato, requerías de muchos patrocinadores, cosa fácil de conseguir si eras bueno y encima ganabas medallas, pero empezar nunca era fácil, menos en un país que no había adoptado del todo el patinaje en hielo como deporte.

— Solía hacerlo, supongo que participó en uno que otro campeonato, pero no sé, no me habló mucho de eso. Pasaron algunas cosas en su vida —prefirió dejarlo así. Supuso que Otabek no hubiera querido que todos comenzaran a comentar sobre su triste vida siendo huérfano.

— Ya veo —comentó con gesto serio. La memoria de Nikiforov era mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer. Hacía ya mucho tiempo, viendo vídeos de patinaje para inspirarse para sus nuevos programas, había dado con el de un principiante (ahora estaba casi seguro que se trataba de Otabek) dando una magnífica presentación. Aquella había sido una rutina muy exótica y en efecto lo había dejado cautivado. Con los años le llamó la atención no coincidir con aquel jovencito en competencias internacionales.

No pudieron seguir conversando, los invitados comenzaron a aproximarse y un grupo de ellos acaparó al impaciente novio. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo y para cuando se dio cuenta todos estaban ahí, salvo Yuuri y Otabek. El ruso tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto, no obstante prefirió auto-convencerse de que el kazajo seguramente estaba ayudando al japonés con los toques finales, o quizás simplemente venían en el mismo auto. Dicho sea de paso, un auto negro dobló en la esquina, Viktor salió y todos los invitados se acomodaron en las sillas que habían dispuesto ordenadamente en el salón.

Música suave comenzó a sonar, no era la típica marcha nupcial. Viktor caminaba lento, feliz, tomado del brazo de Yuuri que lucía tan contento como el mayor. Y Yuri pensó que en cualquier otra instancia estaría quizás tan emocionado como los novios (disimulando todo, claro está. No perdería su estilo justo ahora), pero no había rastro de Otabek y eso lo distrajo completamente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo buscó con la mirada por todo el salón, incluso durante un momento de la ceremonia, le hizo gestos al japonés preguntándole acerca del kazajo y Yuuri, apenas con un gesto, le dio a entender que no sabía de su paradero.

Y su mal presentimiento se acentuó. Tuvo la urgente necesidad de salir a buscarlo, pero justo en ese momento se procedió a bendecir las alianzas matrimoniales. Bueno, al menos no faltaba mucho para que todo eso finalizara. Aún así su impaciencia fue más que evidente; Viktor le miró con seriedad y el acto hizo que dejara de moverse tanto. No podía arruinar el día importante de ellos.

Apenas le bastó el " _pueden besarse_ " y los casi instantáneos chillidos y aplausos para escabullirse. Ya afuera del hotel trató de enfocarse sobre dónde podría estar Otabek. Pensó en ir primero al onsen; tal vez se había sentido mal y prefirió quedarse… o tal vez el kazajo simplemente estaba en el baño. Prefirió ir en orden. Cuando revisó cada rincón del hotel, no dudó en ir corriendo al onsen. Claro que pudo haberle pedido a Viktor las llaves de su auto, pero aquello implicaría esperar a que todos acabaran de felicitarlo y no, no quería seguir esperando. Agotado, ingresó a la habitación que había ocupado con Otabek los últimos días; un impulso lo llevó a revisar el closet… no había rastro de la ropa de él. Abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron, se preguntó si en verdad se había ido. Se sentó sobre la cama, tratando de pensar coherentemente el paradero de Otabek. Recién entonces notó el sobre que estaba sobre la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la ventana. Tenía su nombre, por lo que Yuri se apresuró a abrirlo y leer la carta de su interior.

 _Para cuando leas esto, estaré, espero, muy lejos. Me molestó mucho que no hayas hecho nada para impedir lo que pasó, a pesar de que estaba ebrio. En fin, junto a la carta está la cantidad exacta que depositaste en mi cuenta del banco. Luego de esto, me siento idiota al cobrarte, porque en primer lugar no voy a acudir al evento por el que me pagaste para asistir, así que mejor lo devuelvo._

 _Que tengas una buena vida._

 _Otabek A._

Yuri releyó la carta hasta que pudo procesar las palabras y recién después de un buen rato pudo tomarle el a las palabras escritas. De reojo vio los billetes que sobresalían del sobre. Con fuerza golpeó la cama y arrugó la carta… estaba bastante molesto. ¿Qué no intentó detenerlo? ¡Pero si fue lo primero que hizo! Bueno, no insistió en ello, pero al menos trató.

No se sintió con ánimos de ir a la fiesta, ya hasta el hambre se le había quitado, y eso que él nunca rechazaba una buena comida. En cambio acomodó sus cosas en la maleta y fue directo hasta el aeropuerto. Ya luego podría llamar y excusarse por haberse marchado tan de pronto. Así mismo se disculparía con Yuuri y Viktor.

.

Volvió a su vida normal en Rusia. Dejó que su abuelo acaparara su total atención su primer día después de volver, después de todo el entrenamiento retomaría su ritmo normal hasta el día siguiente y si con alguien podía calmarse, ese era Nikolai.

El entrenamiento retomó su ritmo normal, Yakov hizo énfasis en que debían recuperar el tiempo perdido y no tuvo piedad. Durante su descanso estuvo próximo a necesitar un implante coclear luego de los gritos desmesurados que le brindó Viktor cuando cayó en cuenta que su padrino de bodas se había ido. Gruñó y le gritó de vuelta con toda la mala leche que fue capaz; había cumplido con su papel, ¿no? Fue el maldito padrino de bodas y ya… su presencia no era vital en la fiesta. Ese día en particular estuvo de pésimo humor.

Pasaron dos meses y sus sueños con el kazajo se hicieron recurrentes, destacando el de la noche pasada que le dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca. Claro, sus cercanos no tardaron en notar eso, después de todo, su personalidad era siempre explosiva y parecía como si poco a poco se estuviera apagando. Georgi captó enseguida observarlo unos minutos. En sus palabras, el rubio emanaba desamor. Mila intervino, reclamándole a su compañero y entonces preguntó por Otabek; Yuri reaccionó peor de lo que acostumbraba, dejando a los mayores estupefactos y todo pareció cobrar sentido. Habían roto y era obvio que Yuri estaba bastante afectado por lo mismo.

Molesto como estaba, se fue del entrenamiento. Que le den a Yakov, a Lilia, a todos, no estaba de humor. Caminó por las nevadas calles hasta que el frío le hizo entrar al primer lugar abierto que encontró. Un bar. A pesar de la rebeldía que siempre le caracterizó, jamás se encontró curioso por esos lugares, pero su cuerpo clamó por un poco de calor. Se dijo que tomaría un trago de algo y luego iría directamente a su departamento. Pidió un vaso de vodka y pareció calmarse con el primer sorbo, sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba. Miró a su alrededor y no pasó desapercibido por él la castaña que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. A pesar de que el kazajo seguía en sus pensamientos, correspondió las insinuaciones de la mujer. Una cosa llevó a la otra y acabaron devorándose las bocas en el baño… no obstante, algo pareció hacer _click_ en la cabeza de Plisetsky cuando aquella desconocida dispuso a desabotonar su pantalón. La observó aturdido y se alejó de ella, caminando directo a la salida. Ni siquiera le importó que su cinturón estuviera mal puesto, él simplemente siguió caminando.

Algo volvió a hacer _click_ en su cabeza. Hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no trató de comunicarse nuevamente con Otabek, pero eso de la alta confidencialidad iba en serio. Suspiró. Lo único que tenía de él era una bufanda negra que le vio usar aquella vez en Japón. Claro, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo más probable era que se le haya olvidado y no que se la había dejado como un recuerdo.

Pero ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su vida pareció solucionarse con aquella determinación y solo recién entonces pudo sonreír ligeramente después de dos meses sin hacerlo.

.

Pasó toda la tarde del día siguiente pegado a la pantalla de su computador. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar a la hermana de Otabek? Supuso que mucho más fácil que encontrar al aludido. Recordó que él le había dicho que estudiaba periodismo en una muy buena universidad de Inglaterra… ¿y qué universidad más famosa que Oxford? Solo era cosa de sumar dos más dos: si encontraba a la hermana, encontraría a Otabek. Sin embargo…

En serio, ¿cuántos malditos aspirantes a periodista había en esa maldita universidad? Ugh, ni siquiera estaba seguro si estaba buscando en el lugar correcto. Se enfocaría en detalles… Otabek le había comentado que era su hermanita, así que supuso que era más joven; se dio cuenta que jamás le preguntó al kazajo su edad pero seguro bordeaba los veinte y… bien, esa información en realidad no le ayudó ni un poco. Puta mierda.

Pensó entonces en el nombre de ella… ¡genial! No lo recordaba. Estaba seguro que Otabek se lo había dicho, ¡pero no podían culparlo! Habían pasado más de dos meses desde aquella conversación. ¿Para qué se esforzaba tanto si era obvio que no lo iba a poder encontrar? Su desánimo fue evidente incluso para sus compañeros del equipo ruso de patinaje. Incluso Yakov lo notó y aquel día en especial no lo presionó tanto como otras veces y hasta le dejó ir más temprano sin reprochar.

Yuri ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan deprimido. Una vez más estaba con el computador sobre su regazo, con la página de la universidad en la pantalla, justo en esa parte donde estaba el buscador de estudiantes de pregrado. Chasqueó la lengua, no iba a rendirse tan fácil. Entonces, pareció que como por acto divino recordó el apellido… Altin, Otabek Altin. Sus manos temblaron y puso el apellido en el buscador y dejó que la máquina hiciera el resto. ¿Qué tan probable era que hubiera gente con ese nombre en un país anglosajón? Se sentía con suerte.

Y de hecho, sólo se mostraron tres resultados. Yuri pudo ver los nombres, el correo electrónico y la carrera que cursaban. Tembló de emoción al leer " _Aruzhan Altin, Periodismo_ " tenía que ser ella. Un primer impulso lo llevó a escribirle un correo electrónico, sin embargo no lo envió, ¿qué se suponía que debía escribirle? " _Hola, no me conoces pero tu hermano sí. Quiero saber dónde está para pedirle perdón por no detenerlo y acabar teniendo sexo con él_ " Já, que buena broma. Un maldito chiste sin gracia.

¿Impulsivo? Por supuesto. Tomó el primer avión que encontró a Inglaterra. El idioma no era problema, manejaba un nivel decente de inglés gracias a los muchos viajes que tuvo que hacer desde corta edad debido a las competencias internacionales. Una vez se encontró parado en medio del aeropuerto en Londres, se sintió perdido y por un segundo dudó. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Frunció el ceño y su orgullo le ganó a la inseguridad. Si a los quince años había ido a un país que no conocía a buscar a Viktor, perfectamente ahora a los 19 podía hacer lo mismo y mejor. Procuró adecuar la hora de su celular a la del país anglo y, tras hacer unas cuantas preguntas, tomó un autobús que lo llevó a la ciudad de Oxford.

Más de una hora de viaje, sintió desesperar. Sin embargo la inseguridad lo abrumó cuando, maleta en mano, se encontró frente al campus de la universidad. Tragó en seco al ver la magnificencia del lugar, más aún, por lo grande que era, ¡no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar! ¿Cómo estaba organizada esa universidad? El desespero se convirtió en mal humor tras dos horas caminando por el campus, aún sin entender nada. Se vio forzado a calmarse antes de acercarse a un grupo de estudiantes que hablaba tranquilamente; no podía ser descortés si en primer lugar les iba a pedir un favor. Trató de imitar el encanto de Viktor y, para su sorpresa, funcionó. Se dijo que jamás en la vida volvería a ser tan falso. ¡Casi le dio algo!

Al menos ahora sabía a dónde debía dirigirse. Sabía que encontrar a la hermana de Otabek iba a ser todo un lío y que probablemente no iba a tener suerte de buenas a primeras, pero Yuri Plisetsky jamás se rinde. Su celular le indicó que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Se dijo que si se le hacía tarde debía ir a algún hotel cercano para descansar y luego seguir con su búsqueda. Hubo un momento en que dicho aparato no dejó de sonar y acabó por apagarlo al ver la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de su entrenador, Lilia y sus compañeros cercanos del equipo ruso. Gruñó molesto.

Llegó al lugar indicado y se armó de paciencia, preguntando a la gente que salía del edificio si conocía a Aruzhan Altin. Pasó mucho rato sin obtener respuesta positiva. La universidad era enorme, había miles de estudiantes, era obvio que no todos iban a conocerse. Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando estuvo próximo a rendirse por ese día. Estaba cansado y quería dormir un poco. Nada más le preguntaría por última vez a la chica que salía y se iría.

— Hola, disculpa, ¿de casualidad conoces a Aruzhan Altin?

— Soy yo.

Ese segundo de duda antes de que la chica hablara se le hizo eterno y luego fue como si el cielo por fin se abriera. Yuri notó que la chica frente a él hacía los mismos gestos que Otabek, por lo que no pudo evitar mirarla fijamente por un rato. Aruzhan carraspeó fuertemente para llamar su atención.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me buscas?

— Ah, es que… —musitó torpemente. Luego se dio cuenta que no sabía qué decir; no era como si en verdad pudiera decirle: " _¿Sabes? Contraté el servicio de scorts hace un tiempo, pero acabé con tu hermano como acompañante y pasaron algunas cosas… el punto es que Otabek se enojó y se fue. Traté de restarle importancia y simplemente maldecirlo por no cumplir con el contrato que acordamos, sin embargo comencé a sentirme culpable, así que traté de comunicarme con él, pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. Entonces recordé que había hablado de ti y, no creas que no me costó encontrarte. En fin… pensé que si venía aquí y te preguntaba dónde puedo encontrarlo, me dirías y así hablaría con él_ "

En sí, en su cabeza no sonaba como una historia tan descabellada, pero por suerte su sentido común le ganó a sus impulsos.

— ¿Y bien? —la chica se estaba impacientando. — ¿Qué necesitas?

— Otabek… necesito saber dónde puedo encontrarlo.

Inmediatamente el rostro de la muchacha se tensó. Cruzó los brazos por sobre el pecho y taladró al rubio con sus orbes oscuros. Se preguntó si aquel sería el mismo tonto del que le había hablado su hermano; lo único que sabía de él es que era ruso y bueno, sí parecía serlo. Sin embargo…

— No sé de qué me estás hablando.

— Por favor —bufó molesto, sin embargo la súplica se sintió en sus palabras. — En serio, sé que eres la hermana de Otabek, él me habló sobre ti, me dijo que estudiabas en una universidad muy buena aquí en Inglaterra y como no pude comunicarme con él, viajé porque pensé que…

— Olvídalo. No te diré nada. Si Otabek no quiere hablar contigo, tendrá sus razones y deberías respetarlo.

— Por favor, Aruzhan —la sujeto del brazo, impidiendo así que se vaya. — Sólo quiero hablar con él... disculparme si lo incomodé de alguna u otra forma.

— ¿Y para qué? Sólo eres un cliente más y… hasta donde sé, no todos son precisamente un encanto. Podría jurar que Ota está acostumbrado a las acciones estúpidas.

— ¿Para qué? —solo entonces dimensionó sus acciones. ¿Por qué había viajado tantas horas en avión para venir a hablar con la hermana de un hombre que no estaba interesado en él? Yuri intentó comunicarse con Otabek para disculparse; si él ignoró las llamadas no era su culpa, el ruso había cumplido con su deber moral. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Era porque había estado soñando con él desde que supo que se había ido? ¿O era porque tal vez se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus gestos estoicos y burlones a ratos? Porque sí bien Yuri era esa clase de hombre al que la gente no solía contradecir debido a su mal carácter, Otabek escapaba a esa regla y ello había captado enormemente su atención. Alzó la cabeza y chocó con los ojos molestos de Aruzhan.

— No lo sé —musitó por fin. — Sólo sé que quiero verlo.

— No puedo creerlo —murmuró la muchacha, sin poder reprimir una mueca de burla. — Te enamoraste de él. Es eso.

— ¿Qué? N-

— ¿Entonces por qué viniste? —interrumpió sus palabras. Yuri se quedó mudo y se molestó ante ello. Casi sin notarlo apretó el agarre del brazo de Aruzhan y ella efectuó una mueca de dolor ante ello.

— Me estás haciendo daño, idiota.

— ¡Déjala! —un hombre de cabello negro y corte que le pareció inmediatamente familiar, lo apartó bruscamente de la chica y abrazó a la joven kazaja protectoramente contra su pecho. Aruzhan se notó claramente sorprendida ante la intervención de su novio, preguntándose en qué momento había llegado.

— J.J…

— ¡¿TÚ?!

— Miren nada más, la princesa de hielo —se dio el lujo de reír ante la cara del rubio y luego lo ignoró totalmente para prestar atención a su novia y revisar su brazo. Si Yuri le había hecho daño, podía comenzar a considerarse hombre muerto. — ¿Estás bien?

— Aruzhan…

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella —bramó J.J., captando la atención en el acto de los estudiantes y el guardia de seguridad que pasaba por ahí. Aruzhan gruñó, no quería hacer de esa conversación un espectáculo así que le dio la mano a su novio en un intento por tranquilizarlo y enfrentó al ruso, no dejándose amedrentar por su mirada. Ella también podía ser intimidante si se lo proponía.

— No sé qué de divertido tiene meterse contigo —su hermano la había engañado. Por supuesto que él le había hablado del ruso. En una de esas charlas mencionó en realidad lo divertido que era hacerlo enfadar. ¡Patrañas! — Dame tu teléfono. Desbloquéalo y pásamelo.

— ¿Para qué? —se mostró desconfiado. Tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres hablar con mi hermano o no? —retó la muchacha y Yuri no pudo más que ceder resignado. Aruzhan dudó un segundo, pero supo que esos dos se debían una conversación, así que anotó el número de Otabek en el celular del ruso. — Depende de él si no te corta la llamada —musitó tras devolverle el aparato. — Si no quiere hablar contigo, respeta su decisión y no vuelvas a buscarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sí, lo hice en dos partes porque si no iba a quedar larguísimo y se iban a aburrir de leer(?)**

 **He de admitir que la idea de que la hermana de Otabek sea novia de JJ lo leí en otra historia (muy buena por cierto!) y me gustó tanto que también lo puse acá como guiño. A todo esto, en mi historia jamás existió la prometida de JJ porque me cae mal por engreída. Sólo aguanto a un engreído a la vez y JJ me colma la paciencia por completo e.e**

 **A todo esto, no pude evitar poner la frase de oro de Otabek: "¿Quieres ... o no?" Entiéndase por: ¿Vas a subir o no? (referencia a la moto), ¿Quieres ser mi amigo o no? Como chiste (como no) vi un fan art donde se reían de esto y agregaban una viñeta donde ponían OtaYuri con un "¿Quieres hacerlo o no?" (sexo) ME MORÍ DE RISA, por eso hice que su hermana también tuviera esa costumbre :'D(?)**

 **Eso :D pronto traeré la segunda parte. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan!**

 **_Erzebeth**


	6. No me apartes de tu lado (2)

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Notas al final

* * *

 **CITA INESPERADA**

* * *

 **CINCO: No me apartes de tu lado. (Segunda parte)**

— No sé qué de divertido tiene meterse contigo —su hermano la había engañado. Por supuesto que él le había hablado del ruso. En una de esas charlas mencionó en realidad lo divertido que era hacerlo enfadar. ¡Patrañas! — Dame tu teléfono. Desbloquéalo y pásamelo.

— ¿Para qué? —se mostró desconfiado. Tenía todos los motivos para hacerlo.

— ¿Quieres hablar con mi hermano o no? —retó la muchacha y Yuri no pudo más que ceder resignado. Aruzhan dudó un segundo, pero supo que esos dos se debían una conversación, así que anotó el número de Otabek en el celular del ruso. — Depende de él si no te corta la llamada —musitó tras devolverle el aparato. — Si no quiere hablar contigo, respeta su decisión y no vuelvas a buscarlo.

Aruzhan nunca había visto una sonrisa que expresara tanto agradecimiento. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la impresión. Un segundo después vio correr al rubio de cabello largo y permaneció otro segundo sin moverse, simplemente viendo cómo se alejaba. Se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto, pero reafirmó el hecho de que su hermano y el ruso se debían esa conversación, ¡no es tonta! Ni uno de sus cabellos la delata; ella había notado cómo se ponía Otabek al hablar de Yuri.

— Hey…

— ¿Crees que Ota acceda a juntarse con él a hablar? —hizo una pausa. — Nunca vi que alguien hiciera tanto por encontrar a alguien…

— ¿Yuri? —el canadiense rió entre dientes y se encogió de hombros. — Él definitivamente es la persona más testaruda que he conocido. Seguramente no desistirá hasta hablar con Otabek.

— Dime qué piensas.

— Pues… en Japón parecía que se llevaban bien —fue ahora Leroy el de la pausa. Eventualmente sonrió, tomó la mano de su novia y la jaló, aferrando su mano libre a la cintura de ella. Aruzhan sonrojó, pensó que siempre lo iba a hacer ante él y es que el canadiense siempre lograba encontrar la manera de impresionarla… su relación distaba mucho de ser monótona y eso a ella le encantaba, aunque era tan cerrada respecto a sus sentimientos que a lo único que atino fue a gruñir por lo bajo y sonrojarse.

— Te invito a cenar, vamos, se me antojó comer sushi.

.

.

Se sintió tonto al caer en cuenta que en realidad no tuvo sentido el haber corrido luego de que la hermana de Otabek le diera el número de teléfono del kazajo. Culpó a la adrenalina por su actuar. Miró a su alrededor, aún estaba dentro del campus, se acercó a una banca vacía y contempló el celular entre sus manos. Tragó en seco. ¿Y si Otabek no quería hablar con él? Negó brusco con la cabeza, acompañándose de una maldición en ruso que captó la atención de varios de los que pasaban por ahí. Yuri en ningún momento se dejó intimidar, mucho menos sintió vergüenza. Bufó molesto. Luego volvió su atención al número de teléfono… estaba ahí, era tan simple como marcar "llamar", pero…

Se relamió los labios, nervioso. Se preguntó dónde estaría, ¿estaría con algún cliente? Su sangre hirvió de solo pensarlo y usó ese atisbo de rabia para marcar la llamada; por supuesto que no contó con que quedaría congelado nada más al escuchar la voz masculina del otro lado.

— Si esta es una llamada de broma, no es graciosa. Adiós.

— ¡No! ¡Espera, Otabek!

— ¿… Yuri?

— Sí.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi número?! —inquirió molesto tras una pausa que al ruso se le hizo eterna. Se removió incómodo.

— Aruzhan me lo dio —se hizo un silencio tan largo que Yuri tuvo que ver su teléfono para comprobar que la llamada no se había cortado. — Otabek…

— ¿Qué quieres, Yuri?

— Hablar. Yo…

— Ya sé —interrumpió las palabras del ruso. — Sé que estás molesto porque me fui, pero tuve mis motivos. Si lo que quieres es escuchar mis disculpas, está bien. Lo siento.

— ¡Eso no me interesa! —bramó exasperado. Había dudado mucho en hacer la llamada y ahora, ser interrumpido sólo lo hizo estallar. — No te llamé para eso —siguió reclamando. — Quiero verte… no quiero seguir hablando por teléfono. Dime dónde estás e iré.

— No veo necesario el hecho que nos encontremos. No somos un par de amigos que irá a por un café y hablará de la vida.

— ¿Me crees estúpido?

— ¿No te cansas de sacar suposiciones erradas?

Yuri sonrió sólo por un segundo. Habían pasado más de dos meses sin verse, sin embargo Otabek seguía con esa habilidad de dejarlo sin palabras. Chistó la lengua, molesto y comenzó a caminar arrastrando su maleta. Otabek no se daba una idea de lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser Yuri Plisetsky.

— Dime dónde estás, ¡por favor! —alegó e hizo una pausa. — Elige el lugar que quieras, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

Cada segundo que Otabek se mantuvo en silencio, se le hizo eterno. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan empeñado en verlo. Simplemente quería ver que estuviera bien, dejar las cosas por la paz, quizás sí, ir a por un estúpido café y hablar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, despedirse de él en buenos términos y quizás incluso compartir un abrazo. No era demasiado pedir, ¿verdad? Suspiró, sumido en sus cavilaciones y por el mismo hecho sobresaltó cuando volvió a escuchar la voz masculina.

— Ahora mismo no estoy en Rusia.

— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

— No creo que lo haga. Renuncié.

— Dime dónde estás —insistió con mayor ahínco. Se sintió repentinamente feliz al saber que el kazajo era ahora libre. — Juntémonos a charlar.

— Ten una buena vida, Yuri.

— ¿Qu-? ¡Espera, Otabek!

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el tono característico de una llamada cortada. Ya no había ruido del otro lado. Temeroso, alzó su teléfono para comprobar que efectivamente la llamada había finalizado. Pateó el suelo con rabia y se desordenó el cabello, como si de un infantil ataque de ira se tratara. El kazajo no estaba siendo justo, ¡nada justo! Es que, ¡por favor! No es como si tuviera algo que perder si ocupaba una hora de su vida en juntarse con él a hablar. En este momento la mezcla de emociones en Yuri era tan frenética que se mantuvo ahí, de pie más tiempo del socialmente aceptado. Más de un curioso posó sus ojos en él y más de alguno… alguna, quiso acercarse a preguntarle si estaba bien. Ignorante a todo, Yuri avanzó con paso molesto hacia adelante justo cuando una adolescente había tomado el suficiente valor para hablarle.

Se dijo que por una vez en su vida no podía actuar por impulso. Miró en su celular algún hotel en el que pudiera hospedarse… se debía un baño caliente y una cama cómoda donde descansar. ¿Cuánto había viajado desde Rusia? Sinceramente había perdido la cuenta, pero el no haber descansado como corresponde comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta.

Pidió una habitación simple y pagó por adelantado dos días. Aún ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ni cómo proceder, pero sí tenía muy en claro que no se iría de Inglaterra, al menos no de momento. No podía rendirse ahora, no luego de haber avanzado tanto. Agradeció cuando le dieron la tarjeta de su habitación y caminó cabizbajo hasta la misma. Su look rebelde contrastaba en demasía con su actual estado anímico.

Tras salir de la ducha y pedir algo para comer (no tenía ánimos para buscar algún restaurant) revisó una por una las notificaciones que le habían llegado. Por supuesto, la mayoría eran maldiciones de Yakov… el viejo entrenador maldecía a todos sus antepasados. A pesar que sólo lo estaba leyendo (¡ni loco escucharía los audios! Esos los borró todos) podía sentirse el enojo en cada letra. Tenía otros tantos mensajes más de Lilia, Mila, incluso de Viktor y el otro Yuuri. Seguramente Yakov había llamado a Japón preguntando si estaba allá. Estuvo un buen rato revisando todo. Cuando estaba metido en sus redes sociales hizo una pausa para recibir la comida y siguió en lo suyo. Tenía que pensar… y no necesariamente en las _Yuri Angels_ que habían armado un escándalo tremendo en internet.

Con un demonio…

Entre pensamientos y maldiciones se quedó dormido. Por la mañana la música Navideña fue su despertador y volvió a maldecir. La Navidad había sido hace cuatro días y aún sonaba esa música infernal. La odiaba por ser tan chillona y reiterativa. Se quedó mirando el techo blanco de la habitación y determinó algo: se quedaría en Inglaterra hasta pasado el año nuevo, a más tardar el 2 de enero estaría de vuelta en Rusia y con su entrenamiento. Consideraría esto como sus vacaciones. Faltaban varios meses antes de la siguiente competencia, pero no podía seguir aplazando aquello. Hizo una nota mental para pagar de inmediato todos los días que se quedaría.

Cada tanto miró su teléfono. Ahora mismo estaba cargando luego de ayer haberlo usado todo el día. ¿Estaría mal si volvía a llamarlo e insistía? Aruzhan le había dicho que respetara la decisión de Otabek, fuera cual fuera, pero así mismo sentía que no podía rendirse sin dar pelea. Sólo para tener ruido de fondo, encendió el televisor y dejó el canal que estaba. Podía apreciar un '29' grande a un costado de la pantalla. Pensó si habría alguna pista de hielo abierta, dada la fecha o… en el peor de los casos, si había alguna laguna congelada… porque por supuesto que tenía sus patines; no saldría del país sin ellos.

Todo ese día 29, demasiado deprimido como para siquiera ducharse, permaneció en esa habitación de hotel. Se dio cuenta que habían pasado varias horas desde que simplemente escribió el nombre del kazajo y lo envió por mensaje… el visto lo recibió de inmediato, no así un mensaje de vuelta. ¿Qué podía hacer? No es como si pudiera confiarle toda la historia a alguien, bueno, quizás a JJ pero lo odiaba lo suficiente como para no hacerlo… además, como novio de Aruzhan, seguramente estaría a favor de ella y su hermano.

El 30, asqueado por su propia situación y, nuevamente despertado por la desesperante música navideña, Yuri se puso en pie, se dio una ducha y salió de la habitación. Con toda esa determinación le marcó a Otabek una, dos, tres, veinte veces… en ninguna ocasión le respondió la llamada, pero no se rendiría, claro que no. ¡Que lo trataran de acosador! Le importa un demonio. Paró para almorzar. Eventualmente para cenar y, siempre, cada cierto tiempo, marcaba a Otabek, sin resultado alguno.

Le extrañó que las calles no estuvieran tan llenas como en su natal Rusia. Se dijo entonces que era lógico que Oxford, al ser una ciudad universitaria, estuviera con menos movimiento durante las fiestas. Por supuesto que muchos de sus alumnos debían de ser seguramente de la misma ciudad, pero muchos otros no. Divagando como estaba, llegó a una laguna donde había algunos niños patinando; pensó que no eran las mejores condiciones al ver lo irregular del hielo en algunas zonas, aún así se quedó para contemplar el espectáculo frente a él. Madres que ayudaban a sus pequeños a mantenerse en pie… adolescentes, seguramente de vacaciones, riendo ante la caída de alguno de sus amigos. Siempre pensó que el hielo hacía felices a las personas.

Caminó un poco para abrir su campo visual, se dijo que debía de recordar cómo llegar a ese lugar pues saltaba a la vista sus ganas de patinar. Se dijo que podría venir temprano, cuando no hubiera mucha gente, así podría aprovechar y hacer algunos saltos sin interrumpir al resto.

Sus pensamientos quedaron en el olvido cuando lo divisó apenas unos metros más adelante. No supo cómo actuar, mucho menos supo qué cara puso cuando vio que Otabek le miraba de vuelta; lo único que si vio fue el rostro masculino deformado por la sorpresa. Yuri notó que el contrario hizo amago de huir del lugar, pero fue más rápido, hizo uso de sus buenos reflejos y le tomó el brazo, impidiendo que diera un paso más.

— Suéltame —gruñó con voz profunda. — ¿Qué rayos quieres de mi?

— Quería verte.

— Ya lo hiciste. Ahora déjame en paz.

— Otabek… —intentó tomar la mano de él, pero le rechazó con un golpe. Yuri se puso serio.

— Nunca creí que ibas a molestarte tanto por lo que pasó.

— ¿Y cómo no? —gruñó. — Te aprovechaste de la situación. ¡Además eres hombre! Por amor al cielo, ¿no te das cuenta?

— ¿Todo esto es porque soy hombre? —se mostró contrariado nada más al escuchar las palabras del kazajo. Frunció tanto los labios que estos casi desaparecieron de la vista. — ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!

— ¡No lo entiendes! —reclamó, alzando la voz. — Haber estado contigo atenta contra todo lo que alguna vez creí —en realidad nunca practicó la religión musulmana, claro, aprendió a leer el Corán y así mismo las tradiciones, pero sólo por el ambiente en el que fue criado. Cuando murió su madre acabó desligándose totalmente, pero esas enseñanzas, algunas quedaron grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Se soltó del agarre de Yuri y frenético, se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

Solo recién entonces Yuri se tranquilizó. Se podía apreciar la impresión surcando sus facciones, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en caer. Al no escuchar reclamos, Otabek alzó la cabeza y una ola de culpabilidad lo azotó. Porque no era culpa de Yuri que estuviera tan confundido, no era su culpa que no hubiera dejado de pensar en él en todo ese tiempo llegando al punto de añorar su compañía, aún cuando fuera sólo para discutir sobre quien usaría la cama. Se sintió mal, horriblemente culpable porque, a diferencia de Yuri, él no había tenido el valor de enfrentar lo que sentía.

— No soy una buena persona, Yuri.

— ¿Quién lo dice? —preguntó tras salir del shock inicial. Se limpió las lágrimas de forma brusca; jamás hubiera creído que esas palabras lo iban a herir tanto. — Si fueras una mala persona no me habrías devuelto el dinero, ni ayudarías a tu hermana, ni… nada. ¿Sabes de qué me di cuenta? —siguió, siendo ahora Otabek el que permanecía estático frente al ruso. — **Me di cuenta que me gusta más discutir contigo por cosas tontas que tener sexo con una desconocida**.

— ¿Lo pusiste a prueba acaso?

— Nunca dije eso —acentuó una débil sonrisa al darse cuenta que usó las mismas palabras que Otabek tiempo atrás. El kazajo frunció el ceño y se apartó de él, dándole la espalda.

— ¿No entiendes que te estoy haciendo un favor al alejarte de mí? —musitó con el tono de voz algo más elevado de lo normal, más sin llegar a ser un grito. — ¿O en serio quieres estar junto a alguien que llegó al punto de intercambiar su cuerpo por dinero? —rió sin gracia. Estaba arrepentido, tan arrepentido por las estúpidas decisiones que tomó, pero ahora sólo quedaba encarar el presente. — Eso no sería bueno para tu reputación. Vete de una vez, Yuri. No te hago ningún bien.

— Tienes razón —fue ahora Otabek el que quedó impactado por las palabras duras que sólo evidenciaron la verdad. — Pero, en realidad, a mí nunca me ha importado lo que la gente diga de mí.

— No estás siendo racional, Yuri —ya ni siquiera le quedaba fuerza para alzar la voz. — ¿No te das cuenta el país al que perteneces? La gente te aborrecerá, perderás apoyo, tu carrera se puede ir a la maldita basura por mi culpa.

— Te insisto, ¿acaso me crees imbécil? Lo que ocurre en Rusia es de mi completo conocimiento. Si no es contigo, en cualquier otro momento de mi vida voy a conocer a otra persona, hombre, mujer, ¡lo que sea! ¡Si el país decide darme la espalda, me iré a otro que me acepte y se acabó el problema! ¿Crees que alguien me rechazaría? —pecó de soberbio, pero estaba en todo su derecho al ser un deportista tan destacado.

— Podrías estar con quién quisieras. Alguien que valiera la pena.

— Con un demonio, Otabek, ¡mírame! —lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta café y le obligó a enfrentarlo. — ¡Crucé el maldito océano sólo para tener una pista de tu paradero y lo hice dos meses después de la última vez que hablamos! ¿Crees que habría hecho eso si se tratara de un maldito capricho? Con un demonio, me estás exasperando.

— Yuri…

—No me apartes de tu lado, Otabek —pidió casi en un susurro y bajó la mirada. Otabek nuevamente se sintió en estado de shock y las ganas de llorar le estaban ganando a su dudosa estabilidad emocional.

Lo miró en silencio, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. Cierta parte se sintió reconfortada por las palabras, no obstante muy en el fondo sintió miedo de ilusionarse, miedo a las represalias, miedo a que el ruso acabara arrepintiéndose de todo. Pensó en lo que siempre decía su madre, 'quien no arriesga, no gana' claro, no siempre se gana, pero nunca sabrás de lo que te perdiste si no te atreves. Sin embargo….

Deshizo el agarre de Yuri y le dio la espalda, impidiendo de ese modo ver la expresión que el rubio tenía en ese momento. Se alejó unos pasos y tomó aire antes de hablar.

— Haz lo que quieras —dijo al fin, acompañado de una mueca. — A fin de cuentas no te estoy obligando a nada.

— Realmente puedes llegar a ser un cretino —no hubo malicia en sus palabras. Acortó la distancia para abrazarlo por la espalda. Otabek supo entonces lo mucho que había necesitado ese contacto. Puso una mano sobre las del ruso y sonrió tenue.

Yuri recordó las palabras que Mila dijo en una de las tantas comidas que tuvieron todos en Japón; definitivamente encontró la horma de su zapato. Otabek definitivamente escapaba a todo estereotipo con el que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Hace tiempo había escuchado de la boca de su abuelo la antigua creencia que dicta que si te quedas con alguna prenda de alguien del cual inevitablemente te tienes que separar, en algún momento dicho objeto actuará y como si de magia de tratase, volverías a ver a esa persona. En ese entonces el pequeño niño de cuatro años no tomó en consideración de las palabras del hombre. Yuri rebuscó en su mochila y sacó la bufanda negra de Otabek; se suponía que para que la magia funcionara, alguno de los dos debía dejar olvidado algún objeto personal... si lo hacían adrede, era trampa. Supo entonces, al ver la mueca de sorpresa en las facciones del kazajo, que él creyó perdida aquella prenda. Yuri sólo pudo acentuar su sonrisa y tomar el valor suficiente para darle un beso en los labios.

Después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Se dijo que, con algo de suerte, Aruzhan tarde o temprano rompería con el cretino de JJ y de ese modo ya no estarían emparentados. No supo cómo, pero pareció como si Otabek le hubiera leído la mente, pues le miró con reproche y Yuri sólo pudo reír.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TERMINÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me gustó escribir esta historia y adaptarla a YOI. Al final cambié casi todo y de la película sólo usé la idea principal, ¡oh! y la frase, LA FRASE, la que dejé en negrita la dicen en la película y yo en esa parte sencillamente morí y por eso la destaqué.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron. También a los lectores fantasma, porque asumo que la cantidad de follows y favoritos son de ustedes.**

 **Aún no sé si hacer un epílogo. De momento quedará como concluido.**

 **Saludos.**

 **_Erzebeth**


	7. epilogo

**Advertencias:** Ninguna

* * *

 **CITA INESPERADA**

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

¿Si las cosas fueron bien de ahí en más? Aquello podía responderlo con un sí y un no. Empezaré con lo malo para así, al final, no dejar un mal sabor de boca, pero antes supongo que debo contar las circunstancias por las cuales desencadenó todo. Cuando Yuri vino a buscarme (y es que aún no me lo termino de creer) y acabamos siendo, algo, al cabo de unos días el debió volver a Rusia pues no podía dejar así nada más su carrera de patinaje; tenía patrocinadores a los cuales complacer, una rutina intensa de entrenamiento y un largo etcétera si me lo preguntan. No estaba seguro de cómo iban a resultar las cosas, es decir, por primera vez luego de varios años estaba nuevamente cerca de Aruzhan y no quería volver a dejarla sola.

¿Conocen el término: más terca que una mujer? Pues bien, hacía muy poco que terminaba por comprender la frase. Mi hermana era insistente, demasiado y por lo mismo acabé pidiendo unos días libres en el trabajo y fui a verlo. A todo esto, si les interesa, trabajo en una biblioteca. Oh sí, mi vida está llena de adrenalina. Pero bah, el sarcasmo se lo dejo a Yuri.

Jamás creí que estaría tan feliz de volver a verlo. Tampoco creí que mi llegada le iba a causar tantos problemas. Todo lo que le había reclamado aquella vez cerca de esa laguna congelada se concretó y entendí el por qué Viktor había preferido irse del país. Yuri estaba tranquilo. No, mentira. Yuri se veía tranquilo, como si de verdad no le importara todo lo que los medios comentaban sobre él. "Vi que le ocurrió lo mismo a Viktor, y si ese viejo pudo, entonces seré aún mejor que él"

Vaya, eso no me consolaba.

Perdió a sus patrocinadores y el consejo deportivo acabó expulsándolo. ¿Exageración? No para el país más homófobo del mundo. Me sentía horriblemente culpable, mas Yuri siempre enfatizó en el hecho que tarde o temprano todo se iba a saber y no estaba dispuesto a dejar caer a la basura toda una vida de logros. ¿Saben qué fue lo peor? No me refiero a los maltratos verbales ni a las mofas, menos a los intentos de agresión. Lo peor de todo fue un día, estando en casa de Nikolai, en el que, tras quedarme atrás de la puerta, vi a Yuri extremadamente afligido, hablando con su abuelo sobre que encontraría el modo de salir de todo eso; le pedía perdón una y otra vez y el anciano amorosamente pasaba su mano por el cabello rubio de su nieto.

No tenía idea, pero Yuri era el soporte económico de su pequeña familia, así como yo lo era de la mía. ¿Pueden culparme por estar tan cautivado por ese hombre? Era increíble lo generoso que en verdad era, lo mucho que amaba a su abuelo. Cuando Yuri por fin dio con una resolución (pasaron varios días, al demonio mi trabajo, aún tenía mis ahorros) vino la peor parte. Se había comunicado con la embajada inglesa y pedido asilo político a cambio de representar al país en las competiciones futuras. No vi las caras de esos hombres, mucho menos estuve durante la conversación telefónica, pero podía jurar que sus cabezas explotaron nada más al imaginar renombre en (otro) deporte, más aún en un patinador tan talentoso.

¿Qué es lo malo entonces? Nikolai no quiso irse con nosotros. Jamás vi a alguien tan triste como a Yuri el día que se despidió de su abuelo en el aeropuerto. Eso de Russian Punk estaba de más. Yuri Plisetsky era la persona más pura y buena que había conocido en la vida. Lo vi cuando se despidió de su entrenador de toda la vida, de Lilia y de sus compañeros del equipo ruso, ellos jamás le dieron la espalda. Ahora con su abuelo sólo podía reafirmar mi pensamiento. Yuri se comprometió a enviar dinero a su abuelo cada mes para sus medicinas y gastos varios. El hombre tenía su pensión, pero no daba abasto y Yuri jamás lo dejaría desamparado.

Lo bueno es que lo malo terminó ahí.

Al llegar a Inglaterra, tomamos rumbo a Oxford y nos quedamos en el piso que alquilaba. Era pequeño, de un ambiente, pero era todo lo que necesitaba y Yuri pareció cómodo... excepto a la noche cuando Aruzhan y Jean Jacques llegaron para cenar y celebrar nuestra llegada. Me daba risa verlo tan cabreado, también me relajaba ver que se distraía. Pasaron pocos días antes de tener su reunión con los de la federación deportiva y hasta la dieron la nacionalidad de gracia. No estoy muy seguro de lo que significaba así que no ahondaré en eso. El día siguiente a ese fue a Londres donde conoció a su entrenador y estuvo varias horas en el hielo. Lo sé porque estaba con él y pude contemplar lo feliz que estaba.

¿Saben qué me dio ternura? El lío mental que se hizo Yuri cuando me dijo que le habían recomendado vivir en Londres, en el complejo deportivo. Al principio por supuesto que estuvo lejos de causarme ternura. Lo notaba afligido otra vez, odiaba verlo vulnerable… pero nadie podía culparlo, estaba empezando de cero en un país que si bien lo había acogido con los brazos abiertos, tenía expectativas enormes puestas en él. Lo escuché atento, él tendría todo mi apoyo. Lo abracé y nos quedamos así en silencio. Iba a extrañarlo, por supuesto.

— No quiero vivir con los otros patinadores. Me dieron ciertas libertades hasta que me acostumbre, así que voy a arrendar un departamento y… —en verdad no podía ser más lindo. Tenía el rostro rojo y el ceño fruncido, miraba al suelo, como si ahí encontrara las palabras que buscaba para seguir con su monólogo. — ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Ahí yace la ternura que dije antes. A su interrogante siguió una verborrea impresionante en la que mezcló inglés con ruso y apenas entendí la mitad porque confundió todos los tiempos verbales. Musitó algo sobre mi hermana, sobre que entendía si quería quedarme con ella y… al demonio, lo callé con un beso porque tantas palabras me estaban mareando.

— ¿Ya tienes visto el departamento al que nos vamos a ir, soldado?

De verdad, no entiendo cómo es que a Yuri no le explota la cabeza con tantos cambios de humor.

Pero si seguía dándome besos como aquel, no volvería a quejarme.

Aruzhan y Jean Jacques nos ayudaron con las cosas y nuevamente escuché a Yuri quejarse sobre la presencia del canadiense. En el fondo tengo la esperanza que se hagan amigos, aunque creo que es pedir demasiado.

Respecto a lo otro, todo mejoraba.

El horario de entrenamiento de Yuri era bastante estricto. Debía despertar a las 6am de lunes a sábado. El entrenamiento comenzaba a las 7am, estaban en el hielo tres veces por semana, los otros tres días había práctica de ballet. Siempre en ese insano horario de 7am a 6pm con una hora para almorzar y claro, dos o tres descansos, dependiendo de qué tan benevolente se haya despertado aquel día el entrenador… o por lo menos eso me contó Yuri. En cuanto a mí, conseguí un empleo tranquilo en una cafetería y lo balanceaba lo mejor posible con la universidad. Entre mi hermana y Yuri acabaron convenciéndome para que dejara de aplazar mi sueño de ser músico… Yuri se encaprichó con la idea de que luego le hiciera mezclas para sus rutinas y la idea sencillamente me fascinó y acabó por convencerme.

¿Saben otra cosa que me sorprende? Lo increíblemente resistente que era el cuerpo de Yuri. Es decir, cualquiera acabaría muerto luego de entrenar tanto, pero cada tarde, cuando volvía a nuestro departamento, lo veía fresco como una lechuga, dispuesto a pasar tiempo juntos o que le enseñara a cocinar. A todo esto, yo era el encargado de la comida, pero en el último tiempo Yuri se encaprichó con el hecho de que también quería ayudar con eso así que siempre me ayudaba a hacer la cena.

Ahora miro en retrospectiva todo lo que ha pasado y me siento conforme conmigo mismo. Hay cosas que, por más que quiera, no van a borrarse, pero de los errores se aprende, ¿no? Tener a Yuri dormido y abrazado a mi cuerpo es una sensación que no cambiaría ni por todo el oro de China. Verlo respirar tan apacible, en ese pijama de leopardo que aún me hacía reír (y que me hizo merecedor de una almohada directa a mi cara la primera vez que lo vi), era todo tan bueno que antes nunca hubiera creído que en un punto de mi vida iba a ser así de feliz.

Estiré el brazo para apagar la alarma y sonreí tenue al ver las muecas de enfado de Yuri. Verlo despertar cada mañana es de mis cosas favoritas y creo que él lo sabe porque siempre soy el que debe hacerlo.

— Soldado —susurro en su oído y siento cómo se mueve para acomodarse mejor contra mi cuerpo. No puedo evitarlo, también lo abracé y quedamos cara a cara. — Yura… —insisto.

— Cinco minutos más —pidió adormilado. ¿Cómo se atreve a verse tan lindo? Me daban ganas de que se quedara conmigo todo el día en la cama.

— Yura —menciono de nueva cuenta, le escucho bufar y me rio. — Se te hará tarde.

Las maldiciones en ruso son pan de cada día. Mientras toma una ducha, le preparo el desayuno y luego yo voy al baño. Si bien mis clases comienzan por lo general a las 9am (depende del día) suelo estudiar a esta hora. Es gracioso ver a Yuri después de que salgo del baño porque para ese entonces su humor ya ha mejorado y siempre me recibe con un beso y una taza con café tal y como me gusta.

— Tengo una idea —dice de pronto. Su mueca es de desconcierto, como si se preguntara por qué nunca antes se le había ocurrido. — Vamos a patinar en la noche.

— ¿Patinar? Pero…

— Beka, no tienes excusa. Es viernes, sales temprano del trabajo, mañana no tienes clases —frunció los labios y me miró acusador. — Además sabes patinar, y tienes patines. Y sé que te gusta, anda —insistió. — Podemos ir a la pista pública.

No podía decirle que no. ¿Eso me hace débil? Espero que no. Yuri continuó hablando sobre patinaje en parejas y me desconcerté. Musitó sobre que había visto al "viejo" y a "katsudon" hacerlo en una gala de patinaje y quería hacer lo mismo conmigo. Tragué en seco y luego hice una mueca al ver que Yuri se reía de mi cara.

— Tendrás que entrenarme mucho, soldado.

— No creo que seas tan mal estudiante.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tengo que admitir que quería cerrar la historia con algo tierno. Y se me ocurrió hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Otabek porque... porque sí(?) No quise meterme mucho en las leyes rusas porque es un tema demasiado denso y :( ustedes ya saben.**

 **Reitero mi agradecimiento a quienes siempre leyeron y se molestaron dejando un review. Ahora sí doy por finalizada esta historia. Seguramente ya se me ocurrirá otra cosa :'D**

 **_Erzebeth**


End file.
